


Forbidden

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: Love. Something everyone aspired to have. The thing that was dreamed about wished for even, from a very young age. To have loved was something to be proud of as it was once viewed as a great accomplishment. That was forty-six years ago. Now love is considered a disease, illegal and dangerous, a destroyer of lives. The government began the vaccinations thirty-five years ago, but they were flawed. Many had severe reactions or died after the injections. It took a further seventeen years to perfect. That is if you believed it could really be perfected. This is how Minseok found himself arrested and under quarantine in a government hospital. He will be put to death if he is not cured.





	Forbidden

Love. Something everyone aspired to have. The thing that was dreamed about wished for even, from a very young age. To have loved was something to be proud of as it was once viewed as a great accomplishment. That was forty-six years ago. Now love is considered a disease, illegal and dangerous, a destroyer of lives. The government began the vaccinations thirty-five years ago, but they were flawed. Many had severe reactions or died after the injections. It took a further seventeen years to perfect. That is if you believed it could really be perfected. This is how Minseok found himself arrested and under quarantine in a government hospital. He will be put to death if he is not cured.

 

******

 

M inseok is lying strapped to a table in the center of a sterile white room. He thinks it must be coming up on three weeks since he was arrested, but he can’t be sure. There are no windows or clocks in his cell. He has lost count of how many injections and tests he has been subjected to. They have all failed. He knows they will declare him incurable and set his execution, yet he has no regrets. Minseok wouldn’t change anything. He is glad he had the chance to experience true love.

 

“Mr. Kim, we are running out of options for you. You have not responded to anything we have tried. Even electroshock therapy failed. The president believes we should give up.” The head scientist states without looking up from the file in his hands.

 

“Then give up. You’re wasting your time anyway.” Minseok shrugs. He refuses to show any fear despite how weak he has become.

 

“Very well, I will notify your parents. They will be relieved that you’ve chosen not to embarrass them any further.” Dr. Do  Kyungsoo finally looks up from the chart. There is a strange look on his face, “I will see you in the morning. If there are no issues, your execution will happen at nine am. I’m sorry Minseok.”

 

They stare at each other for a moment before Minseok watches him leave. He doesn’t understand the looks Kyungsoo gave him nor why he used his given name when he has been “Mr. Kim” the whole time he’s been here. He chooses not to dwell on it. It doesn’t matter anyway. This is the last night of his life, and he has better things to think about.

 

He has just fallen asleep, peacefully dreaming of happier times, when yelling outside the room wakes him. He can’t make out what anyone is saying, only the sounds of a struggle. Suddenly there is quiet. He hears the lock click and the door swings open. Minseok must still be dreaming. There is no way  _ HE _ is here. It takes him a moment to come to his senses. 

 

Minseok struggles with the bindings trying to free himself. They work together to release him. Minseok leans heavily on his companion as they make their way out. A loud explosion goes off as they make it into the hall. Everything goes black…

 

******

 

Six Months Earlier

 

Minseok wakes up to the sound of his alarm and wipes the sleep from his eyes. Four-thirty am. He needs to be at the shop in an hour, plenty of time to shower and prepare for the day. 

 

As he makes his way to the kitchen, he greets his mother as she makes his father breakfast. As usual, he receives no reply. There was a significant falling out when he decided to open the little coffee shop downtown. They viewed it as a waste of his education and Ph.D. Things had been tense, especially with his mother. After all, he’s twenty-eight, with no match, and another birthday is rapidly approaching. His monthly injection and lab draw is in two days, March 26 th .  He had his first injection the morning of his sixteenth birthday, the first day he was eligible. Minseok goes every four weeks without fail. Perhaps, this time, he will have a match.

 

He decides not to push his luck and heads for his car. If she could, Minseok is sure his mother would have tossed him on the streets by now. She had never been a very nurturing mother, that he can remember anyway. The injection took away any instincts she may have had.

 

Minseok thinks of his grandmother. She used to baby him, spoiled him rotten his father always says. His grandmother was the one to cuddle him when he fell and scraped his knee. She made him his favorite meals. And it was her making his birthday cake every year. He misses her. His misses his grandfather too. He was a quiet man, much like Minseok himself, but he loved his wife. He loved Minseok.

 

His grandparents were too old to tolerate the first vaccines. Imprisoned when he was twelve for refusing the perfected dose,  their execution happened shortly after.

 

Minseok parks behind the shop with twenty minutes to spare. Being so distracted by his thoughts Minseok barely remembers the drive. His employees are waiting for him by the door. He shakes his head to clear his mind and steps out of the car.

 

“Good morning Min!” Baekhyun yells. “I forgot my key.”

 

“What else is new? Morning, Hyung.” Jongin laughs.

 

Minseok greets both men and unlocks the back door. They work well together despite their different personalities. Jongin handles the kitchen while Baekhyun mans the counter. 

 

Baekhyun is very loud and very funny, sometimes without meaning to be. The customers seem to enjoy his antics. Jongin is quieter preferring the company of his dogs or a few close friends. He’s laid back but has a terrific work ethic. Minseok considers them both friends.

 

“Any plans for your birthday?” Jongin asks while pulling several scones from the oven.

 

“Nah, I’ll be at the clinic early. You two can handle opening yourselves. Otherwise, nothing planned. Hey Baek! Can you check inventory? I’ll be placing an order today or tomorrow.”

 

“Sure thing, boss. Listen, Amber asked me to invite you to dinner. She’s not the greatest cook, but it’s better than being at home, right?” Baekhyun asks while emptying the dishwashers. “I know you’re not into being center of attention, but a quiet night with a few beers and maybe a small birthday cake, just a tiny one?”

 

“I’ll think about it. Just ask Jongin to bake, please. No need for the fire department, again.” Minseok smirks and turns back to finish filling the sugar bowls.

 

“Oooh! I’m telling her you said that.” He wags his finger at him. “On second thought, maybe I won’t. She will beat us both.”

 

“True!’ He laughs. “You two are such opposites. How were you even matched in the first place?

 

“Ha! You know the government. They’ve got jokes.” Baekhyun says glancing at Jongin before looking down again.

 

The afternoon and following day fly by quickly. Minseok called in his order to replace what was low on inventory, including the eight coffee mugs Baek accidentally knocked off the counter. He’s managed to catch up on the books, pay the bills and reorganize the stockroom. They usually close the café by five-thirty, unless finals are going on at the local college. Minseok locks up about an hour past closing. He’s not looking forward to going home tonight. His mother is sure to give him a hard time with his birthday being tomorrow. He prays once again to be granted a match tomorrow. He’s so tired of being a disappointment. He is honestly just ready to have his own place, matched or not. It’s not entirely unheard of to have your own place without a spouse, though singles are typically viewed as peculiar. He figures the added check-ins to live alone will be worth it.

 

Arriving home to an empty house, Minseok finds a note. His father thought it would be easier go out to dinner to save him from another lecture. He is relieved to have dodged that bullet, but he still has his thoughts to contend with. He makes a quick dinner that he barely tastes and cleans up before they get home. He decides to clean the rest of the house to settle his nerves. He has an odd habit of pulling out the vacuum when he’s stressed. When he can’t find anything else to do, he figures he may as well go to bed.

 

Minseok wakes up at his usual time even with his alarm turned off like the early riser he is and decides to go to the gym since he has the time and has been slacking recently. Despite spending a good two hours rotating on machines and cardio before going to shower, he still has an hour before his appointment so he drives to the coffee shop. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks without looking up from the drink he’s making.

 

“Good to see you too. I had time to kill, and I want coffee.” Minseok answers dryly not missing Baekhyun’s pretend indifference to his presence.

 

“Minseok, Hyung. Can you come try this? I tried a different flavor profile, but I want your approval before I put it out.” Jongin says holding a plate of muffins proving they knew he would show up.

 

“Save one of those for me!” Baekhyun calls making the customer laugh.

 

Minseok approves Jongin’s new muffin and adds it to the menu board as a special for tomorrow. He will see how it sells before adding it permanently. 

 

He’s wandering around straightening up the waiting room when Baekhyun approaches him. He doesn’t say anything, only points at the door. Minseok looks at him. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Out! You’re not even supposed to be here. Go! And I don’t want to see you until tonight. It’s your birthday. Take a day off for once.”

Jongin laughs and waves as he’s shoved out the door. Minseok shakes his head. They’re both a pain in the ass. He laughs as Baekhyun stomps his foot and points towards the clinic. Several customers are smiling as well. He starts walking before he’s literally chased down the street. 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Kim. I have you all checked in. Your usual tech will call you shortly.” The receptionist greets him.

 

“Morning Yerim. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t sit! I’ve got everything set up for you. Usual room.” The tech yells rounding the corner. They make their way back to the lab. He sits on the table while Junmyeon arranges the supplies one more time. When he is satisfied, he pulls the cart over to the exam bed. “So, what would you like first? Needles or results?”

 

“Get the needles over with.” He pulls his sweatshirt off leaving him in only a tank.

 

“Okay. Labs first then injection.” Junmyeon swabs his arm with disinfectant and begins filling tubes. “Happy birthday by the way. I can never understand why you’d want to go through this on the actual day of. I’d much rather be lazy and enjoy myself.”

 

“It’s not so bad. You know me, impatient. I’m not a fan of being a pin cushion, but it is easier to just get it done. Plus, I can avoid Baek’s endless rambling in the morning.”

 

“Come on now, he’s rather funny. Especially sleep deprived. Labs are done. One more stick and you’re finished. Then we can talk.” He makes short work of the injection, bags the tubes and turns with results in hand.

 

“I can tell by your face, no match again? I’m not surprised. What’s the next step? Is there an application process for approval to live alone? I refuse to continue with my parents.” Minseok rambles on pacing around the room.

 

“Hey! Chill out, they’re watching you. They can’t hear us, but they can see us. Are you going to work now?” Junmyeon gathers his stuff, tucking the envelope in his messenger bag.

 

“I actually took today off, well was forced to anyway, but I could always go for coffee. Minseok shrugs.

 

“Well, I’m done here. You were my only patient this morning. How about we walk to the cafe together?” They make their way from the clinic towards the shop. 

 

Minseok is lost in his thoughts. He doesn’t understand why he isn’t matched yet unless there is something wrong. In fact, He knows there is something wrong with him. His mother is right. He should be institutionalized. He just doesn’t understand. He’s been taking the injections since he was allowed. All his labs pass when tested, so why? To make matters worse, he’s noticed the effects of the injection have been weakening. He can feel the subtle changes of emotions creeping in. He’s so preoccupied he doesn’t realize that Junmyeon has stopped and is holding a door open for him.

 

“Wait, where are we? I thought we were going to the shop.” He looks around.

 

“You don’t need to be there now. You were so lost in your head that you didn’t hear. I called Baek. I figured they probably expected you even if you were supposed to be off. This is my building. Come on, I’ll make you a cup of tea.” Junmyeon ushers Minseok in the front door.

 

“I didn’t realize you lived so close. I walk past all the time. Makes sense you’re always in my shop.” He says as they make their way up the stairs to the second floor.

 

“Yeah, something like that. This is me.” Junmyeon gestures pulling out his keys.

 

Once inside, Minseok looks around. Junmyeon’s place is small but not too small. He’s standing in the living room. There’s a black leather couch in front of the biggest TV he’s ever seen. He notices the mess of DVDs and looks the other way. The kitchen is nice, looks like all new appliances and a four-seat dining table. Best of all it’s clean. A little further down the hall, he sees three doors. The open door is a bathroom to the left, the other two he assumes are bedrooms. It’s cozy, he thinks, and then it hits him.

 

“You live alone?” He all but yells.

 

“Took you long enough. Yes, I live alone.” He answers carrying two cups to the living room. “Come sit.”

 

They make their way to the couch. Minseok sips his tea. It’s made perfectly. They sit together for a few moments in a comfortable silence. Almost as if Junmyeon realizes he needs a few minutes to gather his thoughts. 

 

He sips his tea again before placing it on the table next to him. “So how is it I never knew you lived alone?”

 

“I don’t usually broadcast it. You know what people say,” He gives an awkward laugh. “I moved in here almost five years ago. You asked about an application process. I can help you. The amount of paperwork is rather daunting, but it’s easy. You’ll feel like you’re signing your life away. The testing for approval and then the follow-ups are where the headaches are.” Junmyeon explains setting page after page across the table.

 

“Woah, this is worse than buying the shop! Okay, basic information. Name, date of birth address, phone number. That’s simple. They really want your whole family tree?” Minseok says flipping through the pages.

 

“Yeah, they uh…  They review your family history. Some applicants can be denied on past familial transgressions alone even if they themselves have lived by the book. Listen, Minnie, your grandparents are a red flag.”

 

“How the hell do you know about my grandparents? Did you just call me Minnie? Why would you? How could you possibly know that!” Minseok sputters. “I appreciate your help but I… I need to go. I’m sorry. I… I have to leave.”

 

“Min! Minseok please?” He can hear Junmyeon calling out to him as he runs down the stairs. He feels like he can’t breathe. He’s sweating and nauseous. His heart is pounding and he’s beginning to feel dizzy. He makes it the two blocks to the shop before the panic attack fully hits. He sits on the floor in front of the walk-in freezer with the door cracked. He’s got his head between his knees, taking deep breaths when Jongin finds him.

 

“Oh shit! Are you alright? Baek! Hey Baek, get in here! NOW!”

 

“What the hell are you screaming for? I just got the last customer out and locked the front… What the fuck! What happened?” Baekhyun crouches down in front of him. “Minseok. Look at me. What happened? Will you talk to me? Jongin, I don’t know what to do here? Min, you’re scaring me. You haven’t had a panic attack in years. And that was finals week before graduation. Come on. Get up.”

 

Minseok lets himself be pulled from the floor and shoved into a chair. Jongin hands him a bottle of water before plopping down across from him. He drinks half the bottle in one go and puts it on the counter next to him. He takes two deep breaths to clear his head before facing his two best friends.

 

“So, you wanna tell us what happened? Baek said he got a call that you were going to a friend’s house?” Jongin leans forward with elbows on his knees and chin tucked in his hands.

 

“I don’t have a match, yet again. We were discussing the process for me to move out of my parent’s. I guess I was just overwhelmed.” He doesn’t look them in the eye.

 

“Ha! That couldn’t possibly be overwhelming. Not at all. Let’s go, you big baby! Amber will kill us if we’re late. And, I really do not want to be in the doghouse with my wife.” He ushers Minseok out the door.

 

“You know he’s lying, Right?” Jongin whispers.

 

“Yup. We’ll deal with it later. You know how he is. He won’t talk until he’s ready. I think we are better off letting him enjoy what’s left of his birthday. Don’t forget the cake.”

 

The ride to Baekhyun and Amber’s house is about thirty minutes leaving Minseok plenty of time to think about what happened at Junmyeon’s. How could he know about his grandparents? Or the nickname his grandmother fondly called him. He keeps going in circles in his head until he remembers.

 

_ “Minnie! Come on you two! Time for dinner and then some cake. Someone is eight today.” Grandma calls out the back door. _

 

_ The two boys race into the kitchen pushing and shoving the whole way. They wash their hands in the kitchen sink before grandma yells. With clean hands and slightly damp shirts from splashing they take their seats. _

 

_ “What are we eating, gammy?” The younger asks. _

 

_ “Minnie’s favorite… Squid!” _

 

_ “Yuck! Gammy, I hate squid!!” Minseok sticks his tongue out. _

 

_ “Silly me! How could I forget my favorite grandson’s favorite food? How’s this?” She places bowls of spicy noodles on the table. _

 

_ “Gammy, I’m your only grandson, so I have to be your favorite.” Minseok mumbles around a mouthful. _

 

_ “You’re lucky Minnie. My grandmother doesn’t treat me like yours does.” _

 

_ “Junnie, Gammy loves you as much as I do! You’re my best friend silly.” He playfully kicks him under the table causing the younger to smile and finish his food. _

 

Minseok gets out of the car in a daze. Why didn’t he recognize Junmyeon in the lab? He’s been going to him for years. More so, why didn’t Junmyeon tell him they knew each other. What else does he not remember? He pushes those thoughts to the side to greet Amber. It’s been awhile since he’s seen her.

 

“Hey, old man! Happy birthday!” Amber hugs him.

 

“Yesh! I’m not much older than you! Or your husband. Show some respect will you!”

 

“Yes, but you will always be older. Let’s eat before it gets cold.” Baekhyun jokes.

 

Jongin helps Minseok set the table while Amber brings in plate after plate of food. She has hot pot in the center and arranges kimchi, spicy jajangmyeon, bibimbap, and tteokbokki wherever she can fit. Baekhyun places a bottle of soju at each place setting with two at Minseok’s.

 

“Now I see why you made so much food. I think Baek wants to see me sick tonight.”

 

“Suck it up, buttercup! It’s the last year of your twenties! I believe you’re allowed to be completely shit-faced tonight.”

 

“Do you really think Hyung can’t drink us under the table?” Jongin laughs around a mouthful of noodles.

 

“The only person that worries me is Amber. She can out drink me any day.” Minseok winks at her across the table.

 

“I’ll drink to that!” Amber raises her glass. “To Minseok! Happy Birthday to the elderly!”

 

“To the elderly!” The other two shout before they all down their cups.

 

“One more, then we can actually eat. To the dumbest group of idiots who I’m proud to call friends.” He looks at each giving a genuine smile for the first time that day.

 

Finished with the cake, the four of them sit around the table for hours drinking and cracking jokes. Baekhyun is flailing around doing voices while making fun of whoever he can think of. Minseok laughs so hard he’s beginning to get a stomach ache. He realizes how much he genuinely cares about his friends. As that realization forms, he’s hit with another. The injection has failed entirely. He can usually feel the effects for two weeks before it wanes. Today, he feels nothing. It’s like he skipped it altogether. He chooses not to dwell on it. Instead, he decides to help Jongin upstairs to the guest room before he completely passes out on the table.

 

“Hey, let’s get you to bed. Come on, up.” He pulls Jongin’s arm over his shoulder.

 

“Why’d we let him drink so much. Baek this is on you. You’re on clean-up duty if he’s sick all night.” Amber says grabbing Jongin’s other side.

 

They manage to get him up the stairs and into one of the guest bedrooms. Minseok takes his shoes and jeans off and tucks him in. Amber is rummaging in the medicine cabinet for some aspirin to put on the nightstand with a bottle of water. 

 

“I think he’s good for the night. I doubt he will even wake up.” Minseok says folding the clothes.

 

“You’re staying too, right? None of us can drive, and we have plenty of room in this big ass house.” Amber links her arm through Minseok’s pulling him towards the other guest room.

 

“I can call a cab.” At Amber’s scowl, he adds. “Or not. I’ll just stay.”

 

“Good idea. She won’t take no for an answer. You know that. I have some pajamas you can sleep in and a new toothbrush.” Baekhyun says.

 

“Thanks, guys. You made my birthday better than I thought after this morning.”

 

“You want to talk about it? We still have some soju down there.” Amber hooks her thumb in that direction.

 

“Ha! No. I’m done drinking. I think I’ll just go to bed. Thanks again.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Baekhyun shrugs. “We’re here if you need us. For anything.”

 

“Good night.” Minseok closes the door on them.

 

As he goes into the bathroom that the two guest rooms share his confusing thoughts return. He should talk to Junmyeon, see what else he doesn’t remember and why. As he is brushing his teeth another memory surfaces.

 

_ “Mother, you have to stop this! You cannot let them have sleepovers anymore! He’s ten. Almost eleven! It’s too old. People are asking questions at work. They are going to monitor you. I saw the paperwork this morning. Think of Minseok. What if something happens to him.” Minseok’s mother is crying. _

 

_ “He’s a child for god’s sake! If anything, they will come after me. Let him have his friend.” _

 

_ “You know it’s more than that. I can’t bear to watch this any longer. I’m taking him home. I’m sorry, but Minnie can’t come here anymore. And keep that boy away from him!” She picks Minseok up to leave. _

 

_ “Gammy! No Gammy! I don’t want to go, momma! Junnie! Momma! Please! I want to stay with Gammy!” He’s kicking and screaming. _

 

_ Minseok is buckled into the backseat, his father already behind the wheel. His mother quickly gets in, and they drive off. Minseok gets a glimpse of his grandmother consoling a teary-eyed Junmyeon before they are lost from sight. _

 

_ “I know you’re upset, but this is for your own good. You were getting to close.” His mother tells him. _

 

_ “I hate you! You just want me to be miserable. I hate you!” _

 

_ “Minseok! Don’t speak to your mother that way. One day you will understand.” His father eyes him in the rearview mirror. _

 

Minseok snaps out of it. He’s standing at the sink with toothpaste dripping down his chin. He rolls his eyes at himself as he finishes washing his face. He wishes he could talk to his mother. What happened to her. He was apparently wrong in thinking she never cared for him. Where did it all change? He falls asleep with memories of a loving mother and grandmother. As well as a best friend he seems to have lost somewhere along the way.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next two weeks are a blur for Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongin at the shop. It’s exceptionally hectic due to registrations at the local college. They have several students seeking refuge from the overcrowded campus. Minseok is happy for the distraction. He’s been avoiding everything that has happened last week until Junmyeon walks in just before closing.  He sits at a table while waiting for them to lock up. As Minseok approaches, his face must speak a thousand words.

 

“Hey. So, I don’t mean to just show up when you’re clearly avoiding me, but you left your paperwork at mine. I figured you may need it.”

 

“I haven’t been avoiding you…”

 

“Liar!” Baekhyun yells from the counter which causes Minseok to glare at him. “Sorry. I’ll just mind my own business. In the kitchen.” 

 

“Okay so I have been avoiding, but it isn’t just you. It’s everything.” He looks up and sees two faces against the glass of the kitchen door. “Listen, let me finish up here. Then we can go to yours? I’d say mine, but my mother didn’t seem to like you much.

 

“You… You remember?” 

 

“Hey, Hyung. Just go. Baek and I can handle this. Just call one of us when you get a chance.” Jongin pokes his head out.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” He turns back to Junmyeon putting on his coat. “My car’s out back if you’re ready.”

 

“I know this sounds crazy, but I think you should leave your car here. I’ve already said they’re watching you. If they see your car at my apartment, it will draw unnecessary attention. Here put this on.” He pulls a beanie and facemask from his bag.

 

When hoodies and disguise are in place, they start the short walk to the apartment. Neither says anything. Minseok doesn’t know if it’s precaution or nerves. He figures probably both. That proves once again the injections are failing. Nerves should not be a factor in spending time with Junmyeon. He’s afraid to think about what that means. For now, he decides he doesn’t want to know. They make it into the building without incident. Minseok hangs his stuff by the front door while Junmyeon pulls the paperwork from his bag. 

 

“Where do you want to start? Should we discuss what you remember? Or would you be more comfortable just getting the papers done?”

 

"Uh, I’m not entirely sure.” He looks at Junmyeon, then at the papers, back to Junmyeon. “Who are you to me?”

 

“I don’t know about you, but I need something a little stronger than water. I don’t usually drink, but the situation certainly calls for it.” He pulls a few beers from the fridge and cracks one open. “Let’s start with what do you remember?” 

 

“Well, I remember bits of you being at my grandma’s for my eighth birthday. I said you were my best friend.” His eyes flick up to meet Junmyeon’s for a second before looking back at his hands. “I also remember my mother freaking out on her for letting us have sleepovers. I was around eleven. She took me. Carried me from the house. We both were crying. The last thing I remember is Gammy hugging you. Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Minseok…” He sighs. “I thought it better to leave well enough alone. When you first came to the clinic, I was sure you remembered, but you clearly didn’t. Everything we went through. I didn’t want you to relive all that. It’s bad enough I remembered. Everything. Every damn thing they did to us. To your mother. Your grandparents. I didn’t want you to carry the burden as well.”

 

“What do you mean. What did they do?”

 

“I’ll tell you. I promise I will. But let’s deal with this first. Your lab results are coming back with increased levels. Not extreme or you would have been arrested already. Did the injections affect you at all?”

 

“At first, yes. I had no issues at all. Then it was the last week before I was due for the next. I could feel it wearing off. For the past six months, I was getting a good two weeks out of it. This was the first one I got nothing.”

“Okay, that means the labs we just took are going to be shit. We will face that later. Let’s get the applications together. The sooner you’re on your own, the better. I hate to say it, but your mother would turn you in in a heartbeat.”

 

Minseok laughs loudly at that. Suddenly he has a sense of déjà vu. He’s getting small flashes of laughing with a much younger Junmyeon. He sits dumbfounded for a moment before blinking back to the present. 

 

“Do you think I’ll ever get all the memories back? This flashback shit is a little unnerving.” 

 

"I wish I could answer that. There’s really no definitive either way. We could try to recover them. I know a few exercises to help with that, in addition to controlling your levels before the blood tests.”

 

“I didn’t know that was possible. Will it really work?”

 

“Again, I wish I had a straight answer for that.” Junmyeon laughs. “It may sound stupid, but it all comes down to meditation, breathing exercises and diet. Unfortunately for you, coffee is on the list of things to avoid. I don’t know if we have to go that extreme yet though. Based on what I’ve seen on the reports I think you’ll be okay. Now that you are aware you can stop stressing.”

 

“That simple huh?”

 

“Yup. I’ll turn this in tomorrow.” He puts the papers back in his bag. “They will most likely call you in later in the week for an interview.” 

 

“What’s the interview like?”

 

The two sat together for hours. Junmyeon answered every question Minseok had about the interview process and then showing him the exercises to help pass the tests. They review everything over and over until Minseok seems comfortable with his answers. They don’t realize how late is gotten until Minseok checks his phone.

 

“Shit! I have six missed calls from my mother. I never turned the sound back on. There’s a message from Baek. Apparently, she called him. He told her we had a late night at the shop, and I didn’t want to drive because I was so tired. Great! I’ll Just go sleep in the back office.”

 

“Minnie, just stay here. You can take my room. I turned the guest room into a workspace. I didn’t expect to have anyone ever spend the night. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

“I’m not taking your bed. I’ll be fine here. Can I borrow your shower and some clothes to sleep in? I have extra work clothes at the shop so, I’ll be alright when I get there. I’m really sorry. This could get us both in a lot of trouble.” He says starting to pace the floor.

 

“Hey! Stop it. You’re stressing yourself out too much. You need to remember this will show in the tests they run.” Junmyeon grabs him by the shoulders.

 

As they’re standing face to face, Minseok is hit with déjà vu for the second time that night. The seconds feel like hours. Minseok can barely breathe. The flashback is like a punch to the gut. 

 

_ “Do you have to go?” Junmyeon asks gripping his hand tightly. _

 

_ “You know I do. You also know I’d much rather stay with you. Don’t make that face, Myeon. It won’t work.” _

 

_ “But Minnie!” He continues to pout, pushing his bottom lip out as far as he can. _

 

_ “Come here, you’re such a child.” Minseok shakes his head while pulling Junmyeon into his arms. _

 

_ “You always act like I’m such a burden, but I think secretly you love it.” _

 

_ “You think so? I happen to think you’re a royal pain in the ass.” He pushes him away again. _

 

_ “Seok! You’re so damn mean to me. Half the time I know you’re joking, but sometimes I’m not so sure.” He hides his face in the crook of Minseok’s neck. _

 

_ “Silly, Junnie.” He leans down and brushes his lips to Junmyeon’s. _

 

_ At that moment, all hell breaks loose. The two fifteen-year-olds are surrounded by at least twenty-five government agents. They try to run, but it’s no use. They are captured, handcuffed and thrown in the back of separate vans to be taken to a treatment facility.  _

 

Minseok pulls away sharply, stumbling over his feet. He lands on his ass, hard. Junmyeon is already moving to help him up. 

 

Minseok recoils like he’s been shocked. “Stay away! You can’t. We can’t. Jesus! They tortured us.”

 

“Yes. They did. The treatments worked quickly for you. You were home three months after we were arrested. You were given false memories of your childhood.” Junmyeon is patient with him

 

“It didn’t work for you? You’ve known all along who I was! What we were?!” He’s getting louder the more upset he becomes.

 

“Minseok, calm down. Let’s talk through this.”

 

“Calm down? Calm down he says. I feel like the world is collapsing at my feet and all he can say is calm down?” Minseok grabs his hoodie and flings the door open. He doesn’t bother putting it on as he sprints down the hall. 

 

He makes it to the elevator before Junmyeon is even out the door of his apartment. Junmyeon calls out to him. At Minseok’s denial, he breaks down. His scrunched up and tear stained face is the last thing he sees before the doors close. 

 

He runs back to the shop and locks himself in before diving under his desk in the office. He sends a message to Baekhyun, hoping he will come get him. He barely hits the send button when he hears the lock click. Minseok curls up tighter despite knowing Junmyeon doesn’t have a key.

 

“Hyung?” Jongin pokes his head in the room. “I know you’re here. I saw you.”

 

“In here.” He crawls out of his hiding space but stays seated on the floor. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Baek called me. Said you hadn’t answered him. We gave it a half hour before I came looking for you. I stopped at the apartment when I saw you run out. Junmyeon tried to follow you. He is in a state. I’ve haven’t seen him like that in a long time. I told him to stay home. It wouldn’t do any good for him to show up now. What happened?”

 

Minseok just stares unable to muster a response. Jongin sits in the chair in front of him and waits. Minseok appreciates his ability to know when words are needed and when it’s better to just stay quiet. 

 

“What’s going on now? I thought I was the hot mess of the group? Stealing all the attention! Some friend you are.” Baekhyun interrupts the silence causing Minseok to jump.

 

“You are the hot mess! Don’t even start.” Amber says hugging him from behind leaning her chin on his shoulder.

 

“Come on. It’s one in the morning. You will never be able to open at this rate. Let’s go home. We can talk later.” Amber ushers Minseok out. “You two lock up. I’ve got him.”

 

“Thanks. I can’t deal with their questions right now.”

 

“No sweat. They mean well but they’re both morons.” She says shoving him into the front seat before getting in the driver’s side. “I’m only going to ask one thing. You good?”

 

“Uh, nope.” he musters a pathetic smile. “I just need some time.”

 

“Now I’m dumped in the back seat of my own car. You two just suck!” Baekhyun climbs in behind his wife with Jongin next to him. “You believe this?”

 

Minseok just laughs at him before closing his eyes. Amber glances at her husband in the rearview. He gives her a smug smile and curls up for the ride home. Jongin’s half asleep already. Amber just sighs as she pulls out of the lot.

  
  


\---

  
  


At work, both Baekhyun and Jongin give Minseok his space. They’ve known him long enough not to push. He will just close himself off completely. Minseok ignores all calls and texts from Junmyeon. He doesn’t know what to say to him. It’s clear he remembers everything between them and that confuses Minseok even more. He mostly struggling with the memories. He’s having so many fragmented flashbacks, he doesn’t know what’s real and what is implanted. He feels like his brain is a mess. Everything he thought he knew about himself is a lie. Not only himself but his mother as well. 

 

A week after the apartment incident, he gets a call from the clinic. He considers ignoring it but knows Junmyeon isn’t stupid enough to call him from work. He excuses himself from the counter to take the call in his office. He doesn’t miss the concerned looks both give him as he passes. He answers just before his voicemail picks up.

 

“Mr. Kim?” Yerim says before he speaks.

 

“Yes, Hi Yeri. How are you.”

 

“I am well, Mr. Kim. I’m calling because we have your application. Can you come in this afternoon for an interview and initial testing? I have three open with Junmyeon.” 

 

“Uh, sure. Yeri, can you? Can you put me with a different tech?”

 

“I can. I can do the same time with Chanyeol. Would you like to file a report on Junmyeon?” He can hear her typing.

 

“No. No report needed.” He answers.

 

“Can I have the reason for the switch? I need to document it.” She insists.

 

“I, uh, I…” 

 

“Oh, actually Junmyeon is busy at three. I’ll mark it as a scheduling conflict.” She quickly cuts him off.

 

“Thanks, Yeri and could you, uh. Could you thank Junmyeon too?” Minseok could hear him whispering to her.

 

“Sure thing. See you in a bit.” She hangs up.

 

Minseok takes a deep breath and goes back out front. The shop is quiet with only two stragglers from the lunch rush finishing up. Jongin is refilling the pastries while Baekhyun is mopping the seating area. Jongin notices him first. Minseok holds a hand up before he can say anything. He waves to the customers as they exit.

 

“Okay, Hyung, spill. You’ve been closed off all week.” Jongin crosses his arms.

 

“Wait for me!” Baekhyun tosses the mop back in the bucket before jumping over the counter.

 

“Dramatic much?” Minseok laughs.

 

“Hey, I’m a nosey bastard. Do you expect any less?” 

 

“At this point, I never know what to expect from you.” He laughs again before turning serious. “I have to go to the clinic. Wait! Just let me finish before you start with the questions. I’ve submitted an application to move out of my parent’s house.”

 

“Okay. But no bull shit. That isn’t what has you all stressed?” Jongin says hopping up to sit on the counter.

 

“I just cleaned that! Get off!” Baekhyun shoves him.

 

“That’s a big part of it, yeah.” Minseok ignores the mini wrestling match happening in front of him.

 

“Part of it, you wanna elaborate there, boss?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow.

 

“You can’t let it be, can you?”

 

“Nope!” They both answer.

 

“Look, it’s not that I don’t want you to know. It’s just safer if you remain clueless.” At their incredulous faces, he continues. “Fine. Some memories that were repressed from my childhood have resurfaced. That’s it. No big deal.”

 

“And this has what to do with Junmyeon?” Jongin presses.

 

“Nothing. He just helped with the application.”

 

“You’re a terrible liar Minseok.” Baekhyun crosses his arms. 

 

“No. I just can’t lie to you two. You know me too well. Trust me. Just let it go for now. Think of it as a need to know.”

 

“Fine!” Baekhyun storms out the front door. 

 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s worried. Amber and I are too. Just remember you aren’t alone.” He pats his shoulder. “What time do you have to leave?”

 

“Appointment is at three. So maybe a half hour before? You know I like to be early.”

 

Baekhyun comes back fifteen minutes later shoving his phone into his apron. He’s shivering as he forgot to grab a coat when he walked out. He nods to Jongin before resuming the cleanup in the waiting room. Minseok watches him for a few seconds before he turns to go to his office. He thinks he can get a jump on the numbers for the month. 

 

He’s left alone throughout the rest of the afternoon. It’s not super busy but will pick up soon as classes let out. He does feel bad leaving for the afternoon rush but knows they can handle it. When he goes back up front, the two have their heads together. He can’t make out what they are saying though. He clears his throat. They look up. Baekhyun still looks frustrated, but he bumps his shoulder into Minseok’s as he passes. Jongin nods and raises a fist to him, his way of saying good luck. 

 

He decides to walk to the clinic. Taking the time to apply the techniques Junmyeon taught him. He’s not hopeful that it will work, but he has to try. Minseok is pleasantly surprised as he walks in the front door. He feels calm and relaxed. He’s ready to face whatever they throw at him.

 

“Hi, Yeri.”

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Kim. Thanks for coming on such short notice.” She eyes him suspiciously. “You’re about ten minutes early. Chanyeol will be out shortly. ”

 

He sits in the waiting room. He looks around a bit as he hasn’t had to wait before. As he’s sitting there, he notices he’s being watched. It dawns on him that this is part of the interview. They are testing him even now. He takes a deep breath and pulls out his phone. He opens to a random talk show and puts his headphones in with the sound is turned down. To anyone looking he appears to be watching when, in reality, he is meditating.

 

“Mr. Kim?” The lab tech calls. When Minseok doesn’t move, he crosses the room to tap his shoulder. “Sorry. You didn’t hear when I called. I’m Chanyeol. You ready?”

 

“Yes. Sorry, yes I’m good.” He follows him back noticing that he’s next to his regular room. 

 

“Give me just a second. They switched my room on me.” Chanyeol’s arranging tubes. “I used to be on the other side.”

 

Chanyeol is a little on the clumsy side, dropping a few tubes on his way to the table. He’s thankful that he seems to be good at drawing the labs without incident. When he has everything together, he gestures for Minseok to follow him. He leads him to what looks like a small conference room. Chanyeol indicates he should sit on the solo chair across the table. There are three empty chairs on the other side.

 

“Good luck, Dr. Do will be in shortly.” Chanyeol bows. 

 

Before Chanyeol gets to it, the door opens. In walks three men, two of which are in green surgical scrubs and white coats. The first is a shorter man with wide eyes hidden under thick-framed glasses. The next is only slightly taller with a friendly smile complete with dimples. The last is an older man in a full suit with a definite air of authority about him. They take their seats. The doctor in glasses sits in the middle chair and places Minseok’s file in front of him.

 

“Afternoon. I am Dr. Do Kyungsoo. This is Dr. Zhang Yixing and to my left is Mr. Lee Soo-man. Mr. Lee, as you know, is the head of the medical sector of the government. He oversees all applicants requesting special status.”

 

“Good afternoon, thank you for seeing me so quickly.” He bows to show his respect.

 

“Mr. Kim, I hope you are aware of what you are asking. Today is only the interview. You will need extensive testing prior to approval. The application you have submitted is rare, especially for someone of your age. You will be monitored on a much larger scale than what is routine.” Mr. Lee snaps at him.

 

"I am aware, sir. I will do whatever needs to be done.”

 

“Very well. Dr. Do, you may begin.” Mr. Lee leans back in his chair.

 

The interview goes on for hours. Minseok feels like his brain could explode. He’s given extensive family history. The mention of his grandparents led to an intense interrogation. He answered what he could remember of the implanted memories and shrugged off what he couldn’t, saying he was young when they were imprisoned. From what he could tell, he thinks they accepted his answers. They then move on to his schooling and why he owns the coffee shop instead of using his degree. They ask about Baekhyun and Amber. Minseok says he doesn’t know too much about their marriage but considers the couple friends as they are excellent examples of the program working. They ask why he hired Jongin when he dropped out of college and is much younger than him. They ask why he wants to leave his parents’ house and his feelings on not having a match. They question everything in a multitude of ways trying to throw him off. 

 

"Okay, That’s enough for today. I appreciate your dedication to this. Most applicants quit halfway through the interview.” Dr. Zhang smiles at him.

 

“I can see why.” Minseok laughs. 

 

“The next steps are more physical. You will undergo multiple tests. I will have Yerim contact you tomorrow since we seem to have run over time.” Dr. Do shakes his hand.

 

Minseok leaves the conference room first allowing the doctors to discuss privately. He’s lost in thought as he follows the hallway out. He’s pretty sure he made a wrong turn and is looking back the way he came when he bumps into someone.

 

“Oh! Excuse me. I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking… Junmyeon?”

 

“Minseok? You’re still here?”

 

“The interview just ended. I got lost coming out, but I’m okay now. See you!” He pushes past him.

 

“Min! Wait!”

 

“I have to get back. I… Jongin and Baek are waiting for me.”

 

He can’t look at Junmyeon without thinking of the remembered kiss. That is not a memory he wants to dwell on at all, let alone in the clinic. He jogs back to the shop. The guys have locked up, but he sees Baekhyun’s car is still in the lot. He unlocks the back door and finds both men surrounded by several Chinese takeout containers.

 

“We tried to wait, Hyung. You took too long! I can reheat yours.” Jongin says still picking at his food.

 

“How’d it go? You look like you’ve been through the ringer.” 

 

“Ugh! They asked question after question. It was so hard not to confuse myself. I think I handled it. I have to go in for tests though.”

 

“We can handle here. You do what you need too. You sure you’re okay?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Yep. Starving now that I smell food.” He tucks into the plate Jongin puts in front of him.

 

“So, Junmyeon called.” Baekhyun is eyeing him closely. “Said you’re avoiding him. I’m not going to pry, but I will tell you he’s not the bad guy.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“I’m wounded! You hurt me. You know I’m a genius!” He clutches his chest dramatically. 

 

“Sure you are!” Jongin is almost in hysterics. 

 

“Why do you care so much about him all the sudden. He just a lab tech.” Minseok rolls his eyes missing the look his friends give each other. 

 

Once he’s finished eating, Minseok is ready to go home. He’s exhausted from everything that has happened today. He replays everything over and over on the drive back. Parking in the driveway next to his parent’s car, Minseok sits a few seconds before getting out. When he walks in, they are waiting for him.

 

“Look who decided to come home. Oh right. This isn’t your home anymore. Isn’t that right, Minseok?” She’s yelling.

 

“Mother…”

 

“No! Don’t you dare! How could you do this? Think of what the neighbors will say.” She breaks down crying. “Our family has had enough shame, and you do this?”

 

“That’s why I did this. I thought it would be better if I weren’t here. Tell the neighbors whatever you want.” He tries to reason with her.

 

“When you leave this house, if they approve it, you are no longer welcome here. Do you understand me? I don’t ever want to see you again.” She glares with hands balled at her sides.

 

“Father?”

 

“You heard your mother.” He answers without looking up.

 

At that, Minseok turns and walks back out the door. He drives for almost two hours before parking behind the shop. He’s still fidgeting when he gets out of the car. He starts walking, hoping to burn off the excess energy. He has no idea how long he’s been out there. He’s cold and tired and more confused than ever. By the third time he’s walked by the apartment building, he’s had enough. He rings the buzzer and waits.

 

“Minseok? What are you doing here?” A sleepy Junmyeon opens the door. “How long have you been out here? I know it’s spring, but you don’t even have a jacket.”

 

He looks down. He didn’t notice he was missing his jacket. He must have walked out without it. He looks back to Junmyeon unsure of what to say.

 

“You idiot. Get in before someone sees you.” He’s tugged forward by the shirt.

 

Dazed, Minseok trips up the step. The fall takes them both down. He starts laughing, loudly. Junmyeon pulls him up and into the elevator shushing him. They are both giggling as Junmyeon closes the door behind them.

 

“Care to tell me what happened? Why you’re on my doorstep at two in the morning?”

 

“I’m tired.” He shrugs.

 

“Yeah, I see that. Still not an answer.”

 

“It is an answer. I’m tired, Myeon. I’m tired of my mother. I’m tired of memories sneaking in at the worst time and most of all I’m tired of you.”

 

“Then why are you here?” He’s hurt and angry.

 

“And you called me the idiot.” Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

“What do you want from me? You showed up here. I gave you your space. I don’t understand, Minseok. It’s making me crazy.”

 

“Myeon! Stop.” He reaches out to him.

 

“No! I can’t do this anymore. You can’t have me around and push me away when it’s convenient for you. I thought I could do this. I can’t. I just can’t!” He’s pacing the floor, pulling at his hair, starting to cry. “I thought I could handle being your friend. I was wrong. I was so wrong. I’m still in love with you, Minnie. I…” 

 

Minseok cups his hand around Junmyeon’s cheek using his thumb to brush away the tears. He takes a moment just to look at him before closing the distance to kiss him. The second their lips meet something cracks inside Minseok. Every hidden memory comes flooding back shaking him to the core. It’s his turn to cry.

 

“I. Remember. Everything.” He whispers punctuating each word with a kiss. “All of it. Everything we had. Everything they did to us. I remember.”

 

“Shh, it’s okay. You didn’t know. It’s okay.” Junmyeon pulls him flush holding on tightly.

 

He kisses him again. This time it’s a flood of heat coursing through him. Minseok walks them backward in the direction of the bedrooms. Junmyeon catches on quickly and starts working the buttons on Minseok’s shirt. By the time they get to the doorway, they are both panting.  Their clothes are strewn about the apartment landing where ever they were dropped along the way. Junmyeon locks his bedroom door knowing he isn’t getting much sleep tonight…

  
  


\---

  
  


Minseok wakes the next morning to the blaring of his alarm. He reaches to turn it off and freezes. The first things he notices is this is not his room, and he is naked. The second is the warm body snuggled behind him. He smiles to himself as flashes of last night surface. The way Junmyeon fell apart under him and then talking until he fell asleep mid-sentence in his arms. 

 

“Whatcha smiling about?” Junmyeon startles him.

 

“Nothing!” He laughs as his face heats with embarrassment. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

 

“S’okay. How soon do you need to leave? I mean you’re so close to the shop. You can waste a little time?” He snuggles even closer. 

 

“I don’t know. I should go in ASAP. Get a start on my day since I’ll be taking so much time for all those tests.” He smirks at Junmyeon’s pout. “Still so needy. What am I going to do with you?”

 

“You’re so mean to me! Who said I wanted to spend time with you anyway?” He says in mock seriousness pushing Minseok away, feigning hurt, his eyes shining with amusement. “Grumpy old man like always. Tells me I’m needy. If I remember correctly, you’re just as damn needy as I am.”

 

“Old man? I’m not that much older than you. Okay. I’m going. See you!” His smile is so wide you can see his gums.

 

“Bye! I hope your day sucks!” He refuses to back down but laughs anyway.

 

“Pain in my ass you are! I think I can spare a few minutes. Shower with me?” Junmyeon moves comically fast, grabbing towels on his way to the bathroom. Minseok laughs and follows him.

 

Almost an hour later, Minseok is finally dressed. He’s cutting it close, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Junmyeon is off today and is climbing back into bed as Minseok’s playing with his hair. He gives up on any style as it’s too wet and he’s out of time. He kisses him goodbye before heading out the door to walk to work. He makes it before opening but is still late compared to his usual time.

 

Baekhyun and Jongin are waiting for him when he walks in the back door. They are clearly upset, possibly even angry. He nods to them. He has no interest in discussing anything from the last twelve hours. Jongin grabs his arm as he passes.

 

“Hyung, wait.”

 

“What?” His tone is sharp causing Jongin to flinch and let go.

 

“Don’t be an ass Minseok! We’re your friends. I won’t sit here and watch this. You’re playing with fire, and you damn well know it.”

 

“Back off, Baek! You have no clue what you’re talking about. Nothing happened!”

 

“Really, Hyung? You know your mother showed up at my house last night. You’re lucky Baek and Amber covered for you with Mr. Lee. She called him.”

 

“She what? I was trying to keep you out of it, both of you.”

 

“Well, we’re keeping him out of it from here forward.” he points to Jongin.

 

“Baek, no. I can help. I want to help.”

 

“He’s right. You still have a chance to be matched. You need to look after yourself. Baek, you and Amber...”

 

“Amber and I have filed a request for you to have special consideration on the housing application. Your mother is insane. You can’t stay there anymore. Mr. Lee was agreeable. The acceptance should be in this morning. You still have to go through with the additional testing and they could withdraw the approval if you mess up. If that happens, Amber and I are already validated to petition guardianship.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “Go ahead. Argue!”

 

“Why would you do that? Without talking to me first? I didn’t want any of you involved.”

 

“You really are an ass. You’re not just my best friend, you’re a brother. To both of us.”

 

“It’s true, Hyung.” Jongin loops his arms around their shoulders. “And you’re not keeping me out of it. I don’t need to be directly involved but I need to know what’s going on. My luck I’ll say the wrong thing.”

 

“No, you won’t because Min is going to behave himself from now on. Aren’t ya Min? You know, since it’s not just your ass on the line anymore.”

 

“Shut up!” He yells at Baekhyun.

 

“In all seriousness, you need to chill. People are going to notice if you stay there. Think about him. With his job?”

 

“Alright, I get it. Okay? I’ll handle it. Can we open now?” He gestures towards the front.

 

“Just promise us. Stop this. You know we aren’t all pro-government but it’s the law. They may go about things stupidly but you saw how bad it was before the vaccines. You need to get yourself together and find out if there’s something else you can do to prevent the disease. If you continue on the path you’re on, it won’t end well. You could take us all down with you.” At Minseok’s glare, he adds, “Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right.”

 

“I know you are. That said, I don’t need a damn babysitter! I said I’ll handle it.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, boss.” Baekhyun winks and just like that, the tension dissipates.

 

“Damn, this was an interesting morning. Next time someone pack the popcorn!” Jongin laughs returning to his pastries.

 

“I feel like I’ve aged at least ten years. Ya know, I’m too pretty for this crap right? Nini is the baby, Min’s the old hag and I’m the special, interesting one.”

 

“You’re special alright.” Minseok rolls his eyes. “Get to work before I fire your ass!”

 

“Pshhhh! You wouldn’t survive without me. Face it, you’re stuck.” He laughs. “No really, we good?”

 

“We’re good.” He looks to both. “I know you mean well. I appreciate you looking out.”

 

Minseok heads up to the counter to see what else needs to be done as Baekhyun unlocks the front door. A few of the regulars hassle them for opening a little late but it’s all in jest. They all fall back into their routines, chatting and laughing with customers while keeping with the pace. Halfway through the morning rush his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s from a blocked caller.

 

“I would answer that.” Baekhyun’s leaning over his shoulder. 

 

“Jesus. One, you scared the shit out of me. Two, stop being so damn nosey” He snaps before answering the call. “Hello?”

 

“Mr. Kim, Mr. Lee. I need you to come to the clinic. Sooner rather than later. Preferably now.”

 

“Okay. Give me a chance to make sure my staff is okay and I will head over.” He barely gets the words out before being hung up on. “Shit! Baek.”

 

“Hyung, go. I’ll help him.”

 

“Jongin, you haven’t made a coffee in your life.” He laughs. “Thanks. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

He drives the short distance to the clinic not wanting to waste time walking. He parks in the underground parking garage and makes his way to the elevator. Just as the doors are about to close a large hand blocks it.

 

“Sorry! I’m running late.” The man says pulling off his helmet.

 

“Chanyeol? That’s your name, right? You have a bike?” Minseok recognizes the lab tech.

 

“Oh, Mr. Kim. Yes, I use it more when the weather is nice. It’s weird, right? Not many people have them anymore. This was my dad’s.” He looks apologetic as if he’s done something wrong.

 

“Nah. Not weird. Just funny. One of the guys I work with used to be into them. Baekhyun goes through random phases. Smart but gets bored easily.” He shrugs.

 

“Ha, I know someone like that. You here for the second part of the testing?” He asks as they step out to the main floor.

 

“Honestly, I have no idea. Mr. Lee called me said to come right here.”

 

“Oh, well, good luck. I’m sure I’ll see you at some point.” Chanyeol waves to him before going towards the lab room.

 

He goes to check in but Yerim is not at the desk. He notices Dr. Zhang down the hall outside of Chanyeol’s workstation. He’s gesturing wildly explaining something Minseok cannot hear. He watches a few seconds before he decides to sit and wait. As he turns, he comes face to face with Mr. Lee. 

“Something interesting, Mr. Kim?” Mr. Lee says sarcastically.

 

“No, I was actually looking for Yeri to sign in.” Minseok casually replies refusing to acknowledge the tone, more of Junmyeon’s advice put to use.

 

“Very well then. Follow me. Dr. Do will join us momentarily. Apparently, there was an issue with your labs from yesterday.” He leads him down the opposite hall.

 

Minseok exhales in relief. Honestly, Mr. Lee scares him. He’s glad Mr. Lee couldn’t see his fear, or if he did, he didn’t blatantly call him out on it.  Junmyeon warned him to treat everything as a test when it comes to him. The two doctors are less intimidating. He’s sure Dr. Do can be scary when he wants too but he seems more personable than Mr. Lee. Minseok thinks it’s probably related to the fact that Mr. Lee is strictly government.

 

They are in a part of the hospital Minseok has never been in. He’s trying to hold his curiosity but sneaks a few glances. He assumes this is where the affected patients are taken. The thought terrifies him. If they were going to arrest him, they would have when he walked in. He has to believe this is another show of power. He continues to follow Mr. Lee until they reach an unremarkable office. There are no personal effects. He feels this is a testament to Mr. Lee’s personality or lack thereof. Mr. Lee sits behind the desk and gestures for Minseok to sit as well.

 

“Technically, I should wait for the other two, but I’m an impatient man. I want to ask you about some troubling matters,” He watches Minseok over his glasses, and places a file in front of him. “Let’s start with your childhood.”

 

“You must be referencing my grandparents. As I said in the prior interview, I am aware of what they have done. However, I have taken every precaution to not follow their footsteps.” He folds his hands in front of him and maintains eye contact. “I started my vaccinations the moment it was legal. I’ve not once missed an injection or lab draw. As far as I am aware, my results are normal and I’ve never been in trouble.”

 

“As far as you’re aware?” Mr. Lee presses.

 

“To my knowledge, yes.” He says unruffled. 

 

“I’m not sure if you’re arrogant or if you really believe that.”

 

“Are you implying that I’ve been arrested before because I’m positive I would remember something like that happening.”

“How about you tell me what you remember of your grandparents.”

 

"As I said yesterday, I don’t remember much. I was only ten when they were arrested and died. I was told they refused the perfected vaccination. They were executed shortly after their arrest.” He buries any emotional attachment and speaks as if they were strangers.

 

“Very good, Mr. Kim. I knew that would be an unchallenging question for you. How about we move on.” He leans forward, a malicious grin on his face. “Care to explain your ‘friendship’ the Byun couple? You’re unnaturally close with them. A symptom of the disease.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand.” Minseok cocks his head to the side. “We work together. Is it odd to have dinner with a coworker and his wife?”

 

“Save the fake innocence, it’s not very becoming of you. I have on record that you have stayed with the Byuns more than once over the past three months. That is odd as you say.”

 

“Hmm. Given we were drinking, we thought it would be safer not to drive. We are known to finish a few bottles of Soju over the course of the meal.”

 

“Very well.” Mr. Lee starts to respond but is cut off by the door opening.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Lee. I’ve been waiting in my office for half an hour. You specifically said you would meet me there. Yet, you’ve intercepted my patient and proceeded to question him alone. This is against protocol. All patients are required to have a representative from the facility present when interrogated. Please know a report was filed.” Dr. Do says with an air of authority.

 

“You should mind your tone, Kyungsoo. I would hate for you to be removed from this case.” He glares right back.

 

“Funny, considering I’ve just had you pulled from anything concerning Minseok. Including but not limited to Mr. and Mrs. Byun, Mr. Kim Jongin, Mr. Kim Junmyeon and Mr. Park Chanyeol. You are allowed no further contact with any of the aforementioned and I will update you as that list changes.” His smile is blinding.

 

“You have no standing to do that!” Mr. Lee screams, overturning his chair as he stands quickly. 

 

“It’s already done. Here’s a copy of the order straight from the president himself. Your history with the Kim family, most notably Minseok’s grandparents is reason enough. Have a nice day Mr. Lee. Minseok, follow me.” He turns to leave, Minseok trailing after him.

 

“I had a feeling you could be frightening if you wanted. That was impressive.” Minseok smiles.

 

“You should be more careful. I’m not your enemy, but I’m not your friend either. I don’t think that will keep him completely off the case, and it would be more prudent for you to stay in line.” He answers sharply. 

 

“Yeah, I understand.” He grabs the doctor’s arm to stop him. “What do you mean, history with my family? Did he know my grandparents?”

 

“Minseok, I really can’t discuss this. I’m pushing boundaries already by going against him. I filed an emergency injunction. It’s not going to stick. Take this as an official warning. Watch it, especially with Lee involved.”

 

“I get it.” They stare at each other for a  moment. “Now what?”

 

“Now, you go home. Because of the paperwork I now have to fill out, I have to postpone the tests and unfortunately, your approval for the apartment. Thankfully you can stay with the Byun couple. They have the proper documentation and permissions. Come on. I’ll schedule you on the way out.”

 

With appointment scheduled for the end of next week, Minseok makes his way back to work. He’s going to have to talk to Baekhyun. It’s going to be awkward for him to stay there, but even he has to agree it’s better than his mother’s. 

 

Slipping in the back door, he finds Baekhyun teaching Jongin how to work the machines. He leans against the wall and watches for a few minutes. It’s going well until he forgets to turn off the frother. Hot milk sprays everywhere. Baekhyun rushes to turn it off while Jongin is dancing in place like a small child, and Minseok is doubled over laughing.

 

“Hyung, it’s not funny.” He pouts with milk dripping from his hair.

 

“Yes. Yes, it’s very funny. Your face! This is why you cook.” Minseok’s still laughing. “How was the rest of the afternoon?”

 

“Not bad. The register’s cashed out, and dishwasher is running.” Jongin looks up from wiping up the spill.

 

“So, what happened. The apartment?” Baekhyun pulls out the mop to help.

 

“About that. Uh, Mr. Lee and Dr. Do got into it today. Apparently, Lee can’t interview on his own. Not without a good reason. Do called him out, and filed a grievance of some kind. Had him removed from my case. Do doesn’t think it will hold, but until that’s settled my application is delayed.”

 

“Meaning?” He leans against the counter.

 

“You’re kinda stuck with me. I go next Friday. It’s only a week, I hope. Maybe they can get me in sooner.” 

 

“Not a big deal. I told you, Amber and I, we don’t mind you being with us. Sure, it will take some getting used too, but we’ll be fine.”

 

“It is a big deal. You don’t need a third wheel. You barely see Amber as it is. You work long hours. Hers are even worse.”

 

“Seok, stop. A week. You said it yourself. It isn’t that far. It’s like the weekend parties in college, except we’re old. Well, you are. I’m not.” He winks making them laugh.

 

“You need to go get clothes? Stuff from your house?” Jongin asks.

 

“Yeah, that should be fun.”

 

“I’ll go. Baek can go home in his car. I’ll ride with you, and just crash there. Not for the whole week obviously. Just tonight.” He throws the towels in a pile to be washed.

 

“That’ll work. I have to stop at the food store on the way home anyway. We’ll probably end up at my place the same time. Let me call Amber to give her a heads up.” Baekhyun takes his phone and heads out the back door.

 

“I feel like a burden.” Minseok sighs. 

 

“You’re not. Come teach me how to do this. Baek showed me once and obviously, that wasn’t enough.” Jongin turns back to the espresso maker.

 

Minseok patiently goes through the steps of working the machines. By the fourth cup, Jongin seems to get the hang of it. After cleaning up the little mess they’ve made, they start towards Minseok’s parents. Jongin nods off in the passenger seat making him laugh. He fiddles with the radio a few seconds before turning it off in frustration. There’s got to be a way to get through all the tests and regulations, but he can’t figure it out. 

 

With thoughts racing through his head, he almost drives past the house. Avoiding the empty driveway, he parks on the street in front of the house. Reaching over, he gently shakes Jongin. He groans and stretches before getting out. They make it halfway up the walk when Minseok’s father opens the door.

 

“I’ve sent your mother out. She won’t be gone long. I started packing some of your clothes. Be quick.” He ushers them in and shuts the door.

 

“Jongin, wait here. I’ll be two minutes.” He says already running up the stairs.

 

He opens the door to his room and freezes. Clothes are piled neatly on his bed along with his essentials. His father left his duffle bag, half packed, on the chair. He packs as much as he can fit and turns for his computer. With his clothes and computer packed he looks around one more time. Sighing, he turns out the light and goes back downstairs.

 

“We will, Mr. Kim.” Jongin is saying as Minseok rejoins them. “Hey, you ready?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. I have enough for the rest of the week.”

 

“Here, Give me your keys. I’ll load the car.” He holds out his hands.

 

“It’s okay. I’m coming.” He heads for the door.

 

“Minseok.” His father stops him taking the bag from his shoulder. “Give me a minute. Jongin. You’re a good... you’re a good friend to my son. ”

 

Jongin takes the bag from him and bows before walking out. Minseok watches him go before turning back to his father. Having no idea what to say, he stands there awkwardly. He waits and waits but his father says nothing. 

 

“I better go. I don’t want to keep everyone waiting. I’m imposing on Amber and Baek enough already.” He looks at his feet.

 

“Son. There are a lot of things you do not understand. The laws were put in place for a reason. Your mother and I…”

 

“I know dad. I won’t be a burden to you anymore. I’ll follow the rules. Get my status confirmed. I’m sorry.” He steps out on the front porch.

 

His father starts to follow him but stops. Minseok runs down the drive refusing to look back. He starts the car and leaves. Jongin lets him be, sneaking glances when he thinks Minseok won’t notice. The ride is spent in silence. Jongin sends Baekhyun a text to let him know what’s going on and again when they are almost there.

 

Amber is cooking when they walk in. Jongin puts the bags down at the foot of the stairs before going to the kitchen and grabbing two beers from the fridge. Handing one to Minseok he flops on the couch. He takes a long pull from the bottle and sighs. Minseok turns his bottle in his hand before deciding to help Amber in the kitchen. 

 

“Hey. How are you?” she asks not looking up as she continues grilling.

 

“Alright, I guess. What can I do? You want this?” He holds the beer out for her.

 

“Nah, not feeling it tonight either. Work was a killer. I want to eat and sleep. Wanna chop some stuff for the Jangeo gui?”

 

“I’ll take it!” Baekhyun comes up from the basement reaching for the beer. “Amber, I took care of that thing. I’ll go hang with Jongin since you’ve got Seok helping.”

 

“Thanks, babe. Should be done soon.” She smiles at him.

 

They hear the tv turn on followed by the video game console. Amber mutters something about living with children under her breath making him laugh. He takes everything to the center island to work, not wanting to be in her way. Minseok finds cooking to be as therapeutic as cleaning. Maybe he can make dinner one night as a thank you.

 

Minseok finishes chopping the vegetables and pulls apart the lettuce to make wraps. Once he’s finished, he sets the table calling the boys in. Amber follows shortly placing the grilled eel in the center of the table.

 

As they eat, she talks about how horrible her day was. She tells them one of her patients has failed all treatments and how she fought to block the execution. Since this particular patient followed the law and sought treatment on their own accord, the president agreed. She will be institutionalized for the rest of her life. Baekhyun and Jongin ask several questions, wanting to know what will happen and if there is hope of recovery. Minseok zones out halfway through the conversation. The thought of being locked away horrifies him.

 

He gets up from the table as soon as everyone seems finished eating. He makes the excuse that he’s tired so he can shower and go to bed. Reality is, he just wants to be alone. He goes through his bedtime routine on autopilot. 

 

Minseok tosses and turns for most of the night before giving up on sleep. He makes his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee after getting dressed for the day. Just as he sits down at the breakfast bar, Amber wanders in. She looks half asleep in her scrubs with hair still dripping.

 

“Morning.” She yawns grabbing a mug from the cabinet. She sighs happily after the first sip. “You’re on coffee duty while you’re here. I never get it right and my husband is too damn lazy to get up and make it for me. You want something to eat? I have bagels or those frozen breakfast sandwiches?”

 

“Those things are awful.” He grimaces. “I’ll stop at the store. I can make sandwiches that taste and are better for you. In the meantime, I’ll take a bagel. Thanks.”

 

“You don’t have to do all that. I mean you can, I won’t stop you, but don’t feel like you have to.” she laughs putting two bagels in the toaster before going to the fridge. “What do you put on it?”

 

“I’m not picky, whatever you have is fine. What time do you have to leave?”

 

They continue making small talk until Baekhyun and Jongin join them. Neither one looking happy to be awake. Jongin takes a bottle of water and goes out to the living room. Baekhyun makes his coffee and steals a bite of Amber’s breakfast before following him.

 

“Ten to one they will both be asleep on the couch in less than two minutes.” She rolls her eyes. She puts her plate in the dishwasher before grabbing her keys. “I’m off. See you later. Good luck with the zombies.”

 

Minseok sits for another few minutes enjoying his coffee before going to the living room. Sure enough, he finds Jongin slumped on Baekhyun’s shoulder, both snoring. He shakes them awake. “I’ll drive. Sleep in the car, but let’s go.”

 

Amber and Minseok have been enjoying breakfast together in the morning before Baekhyun is even out of bed. They eat dinner, talking and laughing together, but leave him alone in the evening. 

 

Minseok passes the time in his room watching cheesy dramas and variety shows on his laptop while texting back and forth with Junmyeon until one of them falls asleep. His feelings have returned full force now that he’s recovered his memories. He’s not quite ready to admit it just yet and Junmyeon doesn’t push it. They’ve changed a lot since their teenage years, but the connection between them remains the same.

 

Minseok ends up driving every morning. He doesn’t mind but misses his car. They’ve decided to leave it at the shop for the week. By day eight, he’s really getting anxious. Sure, he has his space, but it’s not the same as being in your own home. He wishes he had a little more freedom.

 

As he locks the door for the night, Minseok gets a text. He looks around for Baekhyun and Jongin before pulling his phone out. He’s not exactly hiding it from his friends but doesn’t want to upset them either. Especially after he promised to cool it the last time it was brought up.

 

*Myeon: Hey, I haven’t seen you in two days. Stop by tonight?

 

*Seok: I miss you too. I’ve been riding in with Baek. Let me see if I can get him to go home without me.

 

*Myeon: Let me know. I’m walking home now. We can order take out and watch an episode of that new drama that just started.

 

*Seok: You and those stupid TV shows. 

 

*Myeon: Shut up! You watch them too.

 

*Seok: Because of you.

 

*Myeon: Keep telling yourself that. Let me know what you want to eat if you’re coming over. :)

 

Minseok smiles to himself at Junmyeon’s smiley face. He swears he could have a complete conversation with only emojis as a reply. He grabs the mop just as Baekhyun comes in with a tray from the dishwasher. He restocks the shelves with the clean mugs as Minseok finishes the floor.

 

“Hey Baek.” He starts. “I was thinking about going to the gym. You know, Giving you and Amber a night to yourselves. At least some of it anyway.”

 

He eyes him for a minute. “Okay. Yeah, that sounds good. I’m sure you could use some alone time too. I’ll let wifey know.” He goes back to get another tray and begins filling the silverware.

 

Minseok wipes down the tables, taking a moment to text Junmyeon that he will be there. When he’s finished out front, he heads through the kitchen to his office. He’s halfway done counting out the deposit when Baekhyun and Jongin appear in the doorway.

 

“I was thinking. Would you drive me home, Hyung? I’m on the way to the gym and I thought it would let Baek get home sooner.”

 

“Amber’s already on her way home, but I don’t care about taking him if you’re still working.”

 

“No, I’ll take him. I just need a few to finish the numbers. You got everything set for the morning?” Jongin nods. “Okay, here help me. Count that up to check me and I’ll fill this out.” He hands him the money and pulls out the deposit slip. 

 

“Thanks, guys. Jongin, see you in the am. Min, a few hours?” Baekhyun looks at him.

 

“Yep. Sounds good. I’m not going to rush home just so you know.” 

 

“Okay. Just come home. For me?” He makes a sad puppy face.

 

“Baek, I’m not stupid enough to stay there. Not now. I’m going to the gym and home.” Minseok doesn’t look at him.

 

“Alright, you have your key. See you.” He’s clearly not believing him. He leaves slamming the door behind him.

 

“You know he just doesn’t want you to get in trouble, right? It may seem like he’s overbearing, me too, but it’s a big deal. You heard Amber the other night. We don’t want to see you locked up. Right now they are watching too closely.”

 

“I get it, I do. It’s just a lot. I feel like I can’t even breathe sometimes. I didn’t ask for this. If I could control it, I would. I won’t lie and say he means nothing. Just don’t go to them. I’ve given them enough stress by just being at their house. Try to understand where I’m coming from. Please?” He closes his eyes and tries to collect himself.

 

“I’m here, Hyung. You know I won’t judge you. I can’t. You can talk to me.” Jongin puts his arm around his shoulders. “You took a chance on me by giving me this job and I won’t forget it.”

 

“I don’t see it that way.” Jongin begins to protest. “I know what you’re getting at so stop. You shouldn’t be punished for your parents. You were adopted as a toddler with no knowledge of what happened.. I can’t hold that against you when you’ve done everything to overcome that. I do wish you’d consider going back to school, but it’s not my place. Come on. I’ll finish this tomorrow.” He wraps the money and slip in the bag before locking the safe. 

 

They do a final sweep of the shop making sure all the machines are off and everything is set for the morning before locking up the back door. Jongin is quiet for the short ride.

 

Minseok notices he keeps picking at his fingers. “What?”

 

He jumps and looks up. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

 

“About? That you can talk to me statement goes both ways. I know we don’t usually do much on our own, without Baek, but we are still friends right?” He glances over.

 

“Of course. I know that and feel the same. I was just thinking. You said I should go back to school.” Jongin starts.

 

“I didn’t say it to burden you. You’re still young. And you’re smart.” He parks in front of the house and turns to face him. “I’d be sorry to lose you, but do you really want to stay at the coffee shop forever?”

 

“Well, that’s the thing. I was looking at cooking classes. You know, expand the menu. Maybe we can do some type of dinner service? We close earlier because we all pull twelve-hour shifts. Maybe we can hire and train? I’d be willing to take on more responsibility too.” Jongin says quietly as if he is unsure how he will respond. “I mean, it’s ultimately up to you, but I thought it would benefit us all. A day off every so often or even shorter hours most days.”

 

“Hmm. It’s a good idea. I’ll talk to Baek. I don’t see him objecting, but I’ll see what he thinks. Maybe it’s time we consider adding you in as a partner instead of just an employee. Get me the info on the school. Days and times of classes. We can work it out.” Minseok tells him already planning in his head.

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself there. I still have to see if I can get in and pay the tuition.”

 

“You’ll get in. As for tuition, don’t worry about that. Get me the information. I still have money left from my inheritance. That’s how I bought the shop in the first place. My grandparents wouldn’t mind me using it for that. In fact, If she were still alive, my grandmother would probably hit me if I didn’t offer.” He laughs picturing it.

 

“I can’t do that. That’s your money.”

 

“Bull shit. Consider it a loan if you have too. In the long run, we would be making more anyway if it takes off. Jongin, trust me. We can talk more after Friday. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks, Hyung. I appreciate.” Jongin looks like he wants to say something else, but doesn’t. He gets out of the car and practically runs to the front door. He waves before he disappears into the house.

 

When Minseok is sure he’s inside, he pulls out his phone to text Junmyeon that he’s on his way. He tells him something important came up and he will explain when he gets there. Junmyeon quickly answers that he is ordering food now and they’ll talk when he gets there.

 

He parks around the corner from the apartment opting not to go back to the shop. He is smart enough to know he shouldn’t blatantly park where his car can be spotted easily. Putting his hat and face mask on, he gets out of the car and walks to the building. Junmyeon is paying the delivery guy so, Minseok nods hello and walks through the open door. He thought it better to pretend to be a neighbor than stop. He pushes the button and waits for the elevator as Junmyeon turns to meet him with food in hand. They keep looking at each other and laughing. Minseok shakes his head as the doors open. He feels like a proper teenager.

 

“I’m sorry it took me so long.” He says as Junmyeon closes the door behind them. 

 

As Minseok is still rambling, he puts the bag on the table by the door and takes his face in his hands. He kisses him gently, once, twice before pulling back. “Sorry. I couldn’t wait any longer to go that.”

 

Minseok’s face heats up. “If I remember correctly, I used to do that to you. Usually, because you wouldn’t shut up.”

 

“Ha! Yes, you did. Let’s eat, and you can tell me what happened.”

 

They settle on the couch, plates in hand and tv playing whatever was on already. Neither paying attention as they eat and talk. 

 

Junmyeon agrees that Jongin could be on to something with the dinner service idea. It will take some planning and long hours to get it going, but they both think it will be worth it. 

 

They leave their plates stacked on the table in favor of snuggling. Junmyeon is sprawled out with his head in Minseok’s lap. They fight over which show to start before settling. 

 

Minseok combs his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair absentmindedly as they watch. He thinks he could get used to this, coming home to someone instead of being alone. He knows it will never happen, but it’s nice to dream. 

 

Halfway through the second episode, Minseok hears his phone vibrate across the table in front of them. Junmyeon sits up to grab it and lays back down. Minseok checks the text while resuming the patterns he was making through his hair. 

 

“You have to go soon.” Junmyeon whines. 

 

“I don’t want to go, but that’s not fair to Amber and Baek. It’s bad enough I lied to them.” He sighs laying his head back.

 

“I know. It’s difficult. For all of us. I’m sorry, Min. I wish you didn’t have to lie.” Junmyeon sits up and faces him. 

 

“Don’t. Don’t you blame yourself. I’m willing to take responsibility for my actions. It was my decision. We just need to be careful. The last thing I want is any of them going down with us.”

 

“Now you don’t. You carry too much on your shoulders.”

 

“How can I not. Every one of us is in danger because of me. Don’t give me that face. You were fine. You could fake it. You’ve done it for years. It’s me who failed. I promise you. I will pass these stupid tests. I’ll do whatever they want, just to make sure everyone is safe. That you’re safe.” 

 

“Come here.” He wraps his arms around him. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I’ve told you, I’ll help you. We can do this together.”

 

“Thanks, Myeon. I hope you know how much I appreciate that.” He kisses him, slowly at first, then deeper. 

 

Junmyeon hums into the kiss moving closer and closer until he’s straddling Minseok. They kiss and kiss as Minseok’s hands start to wander. His fingers running over Junmyeon’s chest, around his waist trailing over his ass before circling back to his belt. Minseok groans as Junmyeon rolls his hips.

 

“Minseok, stop. Don’t start something we can’t finish.” He pushes him away.

 

“Please? Myeon, please.” He leans in again. 

 

“We can’t. I’m sorry.” Junmyeon stops him shifting off his lap, so he’s seated on the couch.

 

“Fine.” He huffs knowing he sounds like a child. He feels like a teenager trying to control hormones all over again.

 

“You have no idea how much I want to say fuck it. To have you stay, but I can’t. You said yourself, it’s not just us. Come on. Time to go.” He says pulling Minseok by the chin, so they are facing each other.

 

“You’re right. I know you are. I’m trying.” He stands to collect the mess they left on the table.

 

“I’ll do it. Minseok, I’ll do it. You should have been home a half hour ago.” He takes the plates from him. “Just go. Okay?”

 

“I’m going. I’m going.” He walks to the door, Junmyeon following and frowning. “I’ll let you know when I’m there.” He kisses him quickly. “Bye.”

 

“Goodnight, Minnie. I’ll see you soon.” He opens the door, kisses him once more, and watches him leave. 

 

Minseok gets back faster than he expected thanks to the lack of traffic. He unlocks the front door as quietly as he can and slips inside. The TV is on. He finds them sound asleep on the couch. Baekhyun is sitting up, game controller still in hand with Amber’s feet in his lap. He tiptoes upstairs and changes before going back down to wake them.

 

“Amber, go to bed.” He pats her shoulder.

 

“Hmmm, Oh! You’re home.” She yawns and stretches out kicking Baekhyun in the process. He grumbles but doesn’t wake. “Figures. I swear he’d sleep through anything.”

 

“Nah, he’s up. Just too lazy to move. See, trying not to smile.” Minseok laughs.

 

“Damn, Seok. Don’t give away my secrets.” He squints one eye open.

 

“I’ve known you too long. That’s how you try and get out of things.”

 

“Wait, what? Oh, you dick! Paybacks. Just you wait.” Amber kicks at him again.

 

“Abuse! Spousal abuse!” He’s yelling and laughing, trying to block her.

 

“Oh my god! ” Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

“So, We got a call from the clinic. They moved your appointment to the afternoon.” Baekhyun says standing up scratching his head.

 

“I don’t know if that’s good or bad.”

 

“Us either.” Amber shrugs. “I’ll see if I can find out more from Yixing when I get in. You should be there by two.”

 

“Okay, that’s good. I can help with the morning. Oh, and we need a meeting. Jongin had some good ideas I want to talk to you about, I think we should offer him a partnership. I’ll explain tomorrow. On the ride in. If you’re awake enough.” He smirks.

 

“Min, I trust you. It’s your business. I don’t know why you even consider me a partner in it.” 

 

“Shut up. I’m not having this conversation again. Go to bed. Amber, Coffee in the morning?”

 

“Yes, please! Boy, it’s gonna suck when you’re gone. Maybe this shithead will stop faking lazy and finally make it for me.” She nudges Baekhyun again.

 

“I swear to God, Minseok. See what you did.” He jumps up to avoid being kicked.

 

Minseok laughs giving a thumbs up before going up the stairs. He hears them whispering and laughing as they pass his room. He smiles to himself while thinking how lucky they are. It’s nice to see that. Even after the injections and matching, they still have a sweet relationship. As he lays down, he hears his phone go off.

 

*Myeon: I hope you just forgot and didn’t have a problem when you got in.

 

*Seok: I’m sorry. I got distracted. They were asleep on the couch. The clinic called. I go in the afternoon now. Does that mean anything to you? Should I be concerned?

 

*Myeon: I don’t think so. I can look into it, though.

 

*Seok: Nah. Amber said she would. 

 

*Myeon: Right. She consults with Dr. Zhang a lot. It would probably look better. Unless you’re on my list, I can’t access the file.

 

*Seok: Yeah, don’t do anything to attract more attention. But, thank you.

 

*Myeon: Get some sleep, my Minnie. Talk to you tomorrow.

 

*Seok: Night, Junnie-bunny. 

 

*Myeon: Not that again! The one nickname I wish you would have never remembered.

 

*Seok: HA! 

 

*Myeon: Night. <3

 

He smiles to himself as he turns out the light. Memories playing behind his eyes, he falls asleep.

 

“Min! Hey, Seok! Get up.” Baekhyun yells up to him.

 

“What? What time is it?” He mumbles more to himself than anything. He hears Baekhyun again. “I’m up!”

 

“Let’s go! I thought you were already down here. Amber left.”

 

“Ten minutes. I need ten minutes,” he calls down running into the bathroom.

 

“I’m leaving. You’ll need your car for later anyway. I’m leaving you a travel mug on the table. Just a warning. Amber made it. It’s probably awful.” Baekhyun picks up his keys, ready to go. “Just lock the door when you go.

 

“Thanks, I’ll be right behind you.” He hears the door shut.

 

Minseok takes the fastest shower of his life, brushes his teeth, and gets dressed in record time. He shoves his phone into his pocket and takes off down the stairs. He remembers to grab the mug left for him and his keys before locking up.

 

He manages to pull up only five minutes late than normal. Everything is up and running when he walks in. Jongin is pulling the specials from the oven. He waves walking over to the large sink. Holding a finger to his lip, he dumps the coffee.

 

“I saw that!” Baekhyun scares them.

 

“Don’t tell her. I feel bad.” Minseok rinses the cup

 

“What happened?” Jongin looks back and forth.

 

“The wife can’t make good coffee.” Baekhyun shrugs. “We’ve got ten minutes. What’s the deal?”

 

Jongin talks while he works. He tells him about the idea for dinner service and how it will get them some free time in the long run. Baekhyun takes a minute to try another new muffin flavor and agrees it should be added after a test period. The conversation continues all morning in the lulls between customers. He gives Minseok the brochures for the school, and they start discussing numbers and how to rearrange the schedule. Luckily, they offer night courses two nights a week. They have to find a part-timer to help with closing. The three of them are confident in the decision, Jongin will be signing up first thing next week.

 

Minseok’s nerves start the closer it gets to noon. They still haven’t heard from Amber. Baekhyun assumes she is busy and that it’s probably not a big deal. Minseok isn’t sure he believes that but tries not to worry too much. He keeps himself busy by cleaning the lobby leaving Baekhyun to make the drinks.

 

Around five after one, Minseok decides he can’t wait any longer. He checks everything one more time before letting the other two know he’s leaving. They wish him luck and go back to the small lunch line forming.

 

He parks in the underground lot, taking note of Chanyeol’s bike parked in the corner. He’s barely out of the elevator when Dr. Do stops him.

 

“This way. I’m glad you’re early.” he guides him to the same hallway that Mr. Lee took but turns sharply.

 

“Jesus, how big is this place?” He mumbles.

 

“Huge, this is my office. I wanted to catch you before we started.” He closes the door behind him.

 

This office is not like Mr. Lee’s. Dr. Do has pictures of his family everywhere, including one of two little dogs. It makes Minseok smile. Jongin would love them he thinks as he sits down.

 

“So?” he asks.

 

“Well, bad news is, I couldn’t keep Lee off the case. He’s still going to be monitoring. Good news, he has to go through me. He can’t do anything without my approval. Unless you’re proven to be diseased, he can’t touch you.

 

“Okay, I guess that’s good. He’s going to make your life miserable through this isn’t he.”

 

“What makes that any different from my normal day to day. The man thinks he owns the place.” He gives a rare smile. “This is my chance to give him some grief. Just do as Yixing and I tell you, don’t make waves in front of him. Any questions?”

 

“No, I can’t think of anything.” He shakes his head.

 

“Good.” He stands and walks to the door. “Lee and Yixing are waiting. Come on.” 

 

He leads him down another new hallway. The facility is laid out like a maze. He wonders if it was done purposely or just an overzealous architect. Either way, escaping from here would be difficult. He follows Dr. Do into a large exam room separated by glass into four sections. Directly in front of him are several monitors, in the center two are large imaging machines and the fourth seems to be the control center for the tests.

 

“Ah, I was beginning to think you got lost.” Dr. Zhang says. “This way Mr. Kim. May I call you Minseok?”

 

“Sure, I don’t see why you can’t. Unless protocol?”

 

Yixing laughs hard at that, dimple making him see all the more innocent. “Please, we aren’t Mr. Lee. Isn’t that so, Soo?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t use our names in front of anyone, especially him. Get to work, Xing. I don’t think we have long.” Kyungsoo sits in front of the monitors, flipping switches.

 

“Okay, through that door is a small changing room. You can leave your belongings there. Put this on.” He hands him an oversized white turtleneck and matching pants. “Just a warning, you’ll feel the sensors in them. When you are dressed, I will get you hooked up to the first machine.”

 

“What type of test are these?” Minseok asks taking the clothes.

 

“CT scans and MRI. Chanyeol will be in to administer the dyes.” At Minseok’s confused face, he continues, “Basically, we are looking at how your brain responds in real time instead of delayed lab work. The sensors in the clothes are to monitor all your vitals throughout the testing. I’ll explain as we go. Don’t worry you’ll be fine.”

 

Minseok closes the door behind him. He sits on the bench and puts his head between his knees. He has no idea how he will pass this. Taking three deep breaths, he begins to change. He takes the time to fold his clothes and places them in a neat pile. He takes one more breath and goes to meet Yixing. He sees both doctors and Mr. Lee behind the monitors, entering information. He considers going out to them but hears his name called.

 

“Over here.” Chanyeol’s voice comes from behind one of the machines.

 

“Hello, again.” Minseok sits on the table in front of the lab tech. 

 

“Mr. Lee just got here. Roll up your sleeve. Have you had an IV before? I’ll be able to inject the dyes at different intervals throughout the CT scans.” He takes Minseok’s arm beginning to place the tourniquet. 

 

“Chanyeol, remember Minseok’s allergy.” Yixing calls out to him. 

 

“Well, that would have been bad. I can’t believe I forgot. Sorry, Minseok.” He looks embarrassed untying the tourniquet again. Kyungsoo walks in a few seconds later, handing Chanyeol a small bottle of an opaque blue liquid. He doesn’t say anything or even looks at Minseok before he turns and walks back out. 

 

Chanyeol hands the bottle to him, mimicking a drinking motion. “That will counteract any allergies. It’s terrible so, I suggest you gulp it quickly.You may feel a little dizzy. I would lay down after you finish it.”

 

He looks at the bottle, then back at Chanyeol, who only stares at him. He doesn’t remember having any allergies but assumes the doctors know his chart. He opens and drinks quickly, grimacing at the taste. Chanyeol takes the empty container and tosses it in the wastebasket. Minseok can almost feel the liquid spreading from his stomach. His limbs become weighted, and he has a sense of fogginess. He lays back willing the nausea to dissipate.

 

"Breathe, Minseok, breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Good. Makes you feel crappy, but it’s better than having a bad reaction during this.” Chanyeol coaches him. He places the IV and tapes the tubing to his arm before pressing a few buttons on the stand. “I won’t be in here with you. I have a remote behind that wall. It protects us from the radiation as the images are taken. See the small square of glass? You’ll be able to see us.Yixing and I both will be there during the tests. We can see you’re vitals the whole time. Kyungsoo will be monitoring the images as they come in. If you need something, raise your hand or yell. We can stop as needed.”

 

“Okay, Now that Chanyeol is done.” Yixing comes back in. “We will start with the MRI, giving the contrast dyes a chance to take effect. Minseok, there will be a mirror above you that will show you random pictures via projection. As they progress, we will be taking the scans to see the involuntary responses you have. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.” He mumbles. His brain is very sluggish, he’s unsure what type of response, if any, he will have.

 

Chanyeol double checks the IV and lowers Minseok’s sleeve, so the sensors are in place. He straps his head to prevent him from moving and ruining the test images. He places the mirror in its slot and takes a minute to reposition the head cage so the projections will be visible. Once satisfied, he presses the button that moves the bed into the MRI machine. 

 

“Can you hear me?” Chanyeol’s disembodied voice crackles through the tiny speaker. “This will be loud. A lot of banging noises. Try not to move. Remember if you need us raise your hand or call out. We can see and hear you.”

 

“Ready?” Yixing asks. At Minseok’s okay, he starts the machine.

 

At first, it’s only a dull hum but gradually gets louder. He winces a bit as his head begins to pound in time with the machine. After what feels like several minutes, he hears Kyungsoo, through the speaker, saying the baseline images are completed, and the slideshow will start soon. 

 

The first picture he sees is himself as a baby. His mother smiling proudly still in her hospital gown. The next, he is a chubby toddler dressed in a red Hanbok. He remembers seeing this picture. His grandmother said she used to squish his cheeks. The following is his fifth birthday party. His father posed with him on the first day of school. His grandmother in the kitchen cooking. Fishing with his grandfather. It continues like this. Small memories blossoming like wildfire as they flash before him. 

 

Minseok jolts a bit at the next slide. Junmyeon is smiling at him. It changes to Baekhyun’s twenty-first birthday. The two drunk with massive grins on their faces. Then to college graduation. Now, Baekhyun and Amber’s wedding. Jongin on one side and he on the other as the four of them pose. Next is the shop. Random shots inside and out of the cafe. Another of Junmyeon. Then Jongin. His mother. Baekhyun. His grandmother. Junmyeon. The last is the day his grandparents were arrested. 

 

“Good job. One more to go.” Kyungsoo says. “Chanyeol, wheel him to the CT now.”

 

“How you doing? You alright there?” Chanyeol pulls him out of the tube and opens the head cage.

 

“Yep, glad-uh I’m-glad-that’s over.” 

 

“Ha, you’re really out of it, bro. Couple more minutes and then we will let you sleep.” Chanyeol laughs.

 

“Mmmm, kay.”

 

The second test is much faster. Some of the pictures are different but still the same people. Minseok can barely remember what he saw when he’s wheeled into a recovery room of sorts. Chanyeol checks his vitals and leaves him rest.

 

He feels he did sleep for a bit before waking to voices. He can hear pieces of heated conversations between the doctors and Mr. Lee, but can’t make sense of them. He then hears Chanyeol in the recovery room with him. He thinks he’s making phone calls, but he isn’t sure as he dozes off again. 

 

“Min, wake up. Come on. I’ll help you change.” Chanyeol gently shakes him.

 

“Chan...why? Why am I like this?” He struggles to get the words out.

 

“It seems you still had an adverse reaction to the contrast dyes. I called your emergency contact. There’s no way I’m letting you drive. He should be here any second.” Chanyeol pats his arm. 

 

“He’s here actually. Hi, I’m Baek.” He bows in greeting.

 

“Chanyeol.” He says bowing back, a wide smile on his face “He’s having a hard time staying awake. Dr. Do has his approval and an apartment ready, but you said you would take him to yours?”

 

“Yes, my wife and I have a few guest rooms. He’s been with us a couple of weeks already.”

 

“Good. He should be okay to leave the facility, but we would rather him not be alone. If it is a burden to your family, he can also stay here.” Chanyeol says getting discharge forms together.

 

“Nah, we got him. Amber would kill me if I left him here.” Baekhyun laughs.

 

“Okay then, sign here and here, and you’re good to go.” He points to the pages. “You can call me if you need anything. I mean, call the facility. I’ll be here awhile longer, but there is on-call staff twenty-four-seven.”

 

“Sounds good. Let’s go sleeping beauty.” He pulls Minseok up to stand, loses his balance and they both stumble.

 

“Woah!” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun to keep them steady. “How about a wheelchair. Sit him down. I’ll be right back.”

 

It takes a bit of maneuvering between them, but they manage to get Minseok safely out of the building and into Baekhyun’s car. Chanyeol buckles him in the back seat before closing the door. They have a brief conversation that Minseok can’t hear before Baekhyun takes the envelope with his instructions and climbs in the driver seat. 

 

“Jongin came with to get your car. I figured we would just leave it at the shop. I have to pick him up. He’s going to stay too because tomorrow we are moving you out of your mother’s. We may have to meet with Mr. Lee and Dr. Do first. Mr. Lee is trying to cancel the approval. Chanyeol said he was removed from the case last week?” Baekhyun asks pulling out of the hospital lot.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think Kyungsoo likes when Lee tries to throw his weight around. He was there today though, so he’s still an issue. I think they were hoping to keep him out altogether.” He laughs to himself. “Hey, Baek, he said something about Mr. Lee and my grandparents. I don’t remember anything about him.”

 

“Min, you’re my best friend, even I don’t know what really happened with your grandparents. I would say ask your parents, but that’s a horrible idea. Amber is there now getting your stuff out. I think your mom is afraid of her. Luckily, the apartment is furnished. I’m sure we have some spare stuff you can use. Lord knows we have plenty of sheets and towels.” He laughs, parking behind the building. “Stay here, I’m gonna grab Jongin. I had him put a sign up that we will be closed for the weekend. I figured you wouldn’t care.”

 

“Hey, Hyung. Long day?” Jongin asks throwing his duffle in the back seat.

 

“You could say that. I still feel like shit. Did they say how long until it wears off?”

 

“Uh, I think Chanyeol said about two hours from when we left. That was about forty-five minutes ago. You also need to eat. Amber’s picking up food on her way home.”

 

“Good, I’m starving.” Jongin groans.

 

“When aren’t you?” Minseok laughs.

  
  


\-- 

  
  


“Holy shit, Amber! How much food did you buy?” Baekhyun asks walking into his dining room.

 

“I couldn’t decide what I wanted so…” She shrugs pulling container after container out of bags.

 

“Amber! Have I ever told you-you’re my favorite person?” Jongin grabs a plate.

 

“Don’t open that near me!” Amber points at the container he’s reaching for. “It stinks. Made my car smell terrible. I don’t think it’s good, I meant to toss it.”

 

“Oh okay.” Jongin looks confused but throws the takeout box in the trash.

 

“What you want, boss? Sit. I’ll get it for you.” 

 

"I’m not a dog, but thank you.” He rolls his eyes but plops in the chair anyway.

 

“Still feeling it huh?” she asks still pulling out food. “I’ve had it. Baek too. It really knocks you out.”

 

“Funny thing is, I didn’t know I had an allergy.”

 

"Yeah, it’s something with the dyes. They tend to give it as a precaution. I’ve seen some awful issues with it. I had one patient in a coma for months. Wasn’t the same when he woke up.”

 

“I think I remember that.” Baekhyun puts the food in front of him and begins plating for his wife.

 

“Thanks.” She smiles at her husband. “Who wants what to drink?”

 

“No Soju!” Baek yells causing the boys to laugh.

 

“You’re all a pain in my ass! Get it yourselves. You know where the fridge is.” She winks handing Minseok a bottle of water. “You’re the only one excused, but don’t push your luck.”

 

After the meal, Minseok feels more like himself. He still feels a little groggy, but much better than was. He excuses himself to shower, leaving the others around the table. Once upstairs, he slips into his designated bedroom and pulls out his phone. He has a vague message from Junmyeon. He decides to call rather than text back. As he’s waiting for him to pick up,  he notices that Amber brought up a bag with more of his personal items from his parent’s house. He pulls out the things he needs, leaving the pajamas on the bed. No answer. He hangs up instead of leaving a voicemail. 

 

He showers quickly, leaving his towels to dry on the rack, before dressing to go back downstairs. He stops at the end of the hall after hearing his name. Baekhyun and Amber are whispering back and forth. He feels guilty eavesdropping, but he can not bring himself to walk away. Apparently, Mr. Lee called them and had retracted the apartment approval altogether. He sits on the top step so he can continue to listen.

 

“We have to tell him, Baek.”

 

“I know, just not tonight. He’s already had a shit day. I’m not adding to it.”

 

“He can’t go home. What are we going to do?”

 

“He’s staying here. We’ll adjust.”

 

“Yeah, I figured that, but what about everything else.”

 

“Like I said, we’ll adjust. I know it’s a change, and it’s going to make things...difficult. It’s asking more from you than I already do and I’m sorry, but I can’t not do this.”

 

“Hey, I knew what I was doing when I agreed to the match. He’s your best friend and mine too. Don’t think I don’t care for him just as much as you do. I’m just concerned. We should tell him about…”

 

“Shhh, not now. Let’s get Jongin upstairs and go to bed. We will deal with everything tomorrow.”

 

Minseok quietly slips back into his room and climbs into bed. He understands where Baekhyun is coming from but wishes they would have talked to him. He wants to know what else they are keeping from him. While he has an idea, he’d rather hear it from them. He gives up on trying to sleep an hour after the house went quiet.

 

Lying there, staring at the ceiling, he hears someone stop outside his door. After a moment, they continue down the hall and downstairs. Opening the door as quietly as he can, he tiptoes to the stairs. Halfway down, he can make out the sounds of someone sick. Amber. More concerned for her well being, he doesn’t care about being quiet as he makes his way to the first-floor bathroom.

 

The door is open a crack. “Hey, you alright?”

 

“Minseok?” she looks up. “ I’m fine. Go back to bed.” 

 

“Fat chance. What’s going on?” He opens the door the rest of the way.

 

“Give me a sec. I’ll be out.” She flips the water on to wash her mouth out. “Sorry I woke you.”

 

“I was up. You good? You need me to get Baek?”

 

“No, I’m fine. Food wasn’t sitting right.”

 

“Amber, I’m not an idiot. Does he know?” Minseok asks.

 

“What? Shit, that obvious?” Amber looks panicked.

 

“Well, not drinking for the past week was clue one. Then throwing away perfectly fine food? Complaining of smell?” he raises his eyebrow.

 

“Damn it. I have been having issues with food and throwing up for the past month. I’m only eight weeks. We just literally just confirmed it. We found out the morning the apartment was postponed. It’s probably a big part of why Baek was a maniac when you got into work that day.” Sitting at the dining room table, she lays her head on her arms.

 

“That makes a whole lot of sense. He’s usually calmer. No not calm, but not angry. He’s not happy?” Minseok moves to sit with her.

 

“More worried. It’s uh, not really good timing. Ya know, a lot going on right now.”

 

He laughs hard, “That’s your polite way of saying my drama. I overheard about the apartment. You two don’t have to do this. You know that right? I can go home.”

 

“No, you can’t.” Baekhyun scares them both. “You’re staying.”

 

“Baekhyun.” 

 

“Minseok. That’s Amber. Now that we know each other’s names can we go back to bed?” He gestures like he’s introducing them.

 

“You really are an asshole.” He rolls his eyes but smiles. “Come on girl. Let’s get you back to bed.”

 

“Oh great, another one to be overprotective and order me around.” She’s glaring. “Pregnant! Not disabled, thank you.”

 

“I figure we can sleep in a little tomorrow since we are all off. We’ll discuss the arrangement then. Minseok, we realize you’re going to want your own space and routine. We will figure it all out. You aren’t going to be treated like a prisoner.” Baekhyun tells him as they walk upstairs.

 

“I know. Thanks, Baek. Good night.” He closes the door.

 

Minseok climbs right into bed. It’s late, and he’s still tired. Worrying now won’t change anything. They can talk everything out in the morning. Perhaps having Jongin will help give an outside perspective. With that last thought, he falls quickly and dreamlessly asleep.

 

Waking well rested for once, Minseok makes his way downstairs. It’s still early for Baekhyun and Jongin to be up, but he finds Amber in the kitchen. She’s sitting at the table with feet tucked under her. He smiles at her cradling her coffee in hand and reading the paper.

 

She looks up as he walks in. As he eyes her cup, she says, “Don’t even. It’s the one thing I’m allowed.”

 

“I wasn’t saying anything. I was going to offer to make you one of mine.” He’s pulling out a mug for himself. “Breakfast?”

 

“Yes, please. I’m starving!”

 

“I bet.” He laughs. “Let’s see what we got here?”

 

Opening the fridge, he pulls out eggs, vegetables, and cheese. He also finds a pack of bacon. He starts working on chopping peppers, onions, tomatoes, and mushrooms while Amber starts to pan fry the bacon. Jongin shuffles in with Baekhyun following behind.

 

“Oh good! You! You can make pancakes.” Amber points to Jongin with tongs. “There’s fresh berries in there too.”

 

“Thank God you have a big kitchen.” Jongin makes everyone laugh.

 

Baekhyun is about to sit, with his coffee, to watch when Minseok stops him. “Oh no, you don’t. Come help chop.” He slides veggies towards him.

 

Grumbling something about slave drivers, he gets to work. Jongin starts mixing the flour and sugar to make his batter. As he works, a small piece of pepper hits him in the face. He looks around seeing everyone diligently working, but Minseok is starting to laugh. Jongin isn’t stupid enough to actually think Minseok was the one that threw it, but he pretends that’s the case. 

 

Casually walking to the refrigerator, he makes like he is missing something. He takes his time looking from shelf to shelf before turning to go back. As he passes, he takes the spoon from the batter and wipes it across Baekhyun’s cheek. “Next time pick something that isn’t only in front of you, dumbass.”

 

“I swear, Baek!” She yells as he’s grabbing a handful to throw. “I will toss you in this pan and fry you with the bacon!”

 

“Geez. So no food fight?” he laughs.

 

“How old are you? It’s like a baby having a baby.” Minseok cracks up moving to the stove. 

 

“Oh! That’s nice. Thanks, Minseok.” Slamming the bowl of veggies back on the table, he turns and walks out. 

 

“Baek! I was kidding. Baek!” He starts to follow.

 

“Min wait. I’ll go” Amber stops him. “He’s having a hard time. Just let him be.”

 

“Amber, it was a joke. I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

 

“Hey, don’t. It’s him. I’ll talk to him. Just cook please.” She pats his shoulder before seeking out her husband. 

 

“Hyung, come on. He’ll be fine. What do you want in your pancakes?”

 

Together, they make an enormous amount of food. Jongin has gone all out. He has several variations of fruit-filled pancakes complete with berry compotes to top. Minseok plates up the four omelets and carries them to the already set table. Baekhyun and Amber come down the stairs as Jongin is pouring juice and coffee for everyone.

 

Not saying a word, Baekhyun sits down next to Minseok and starts eating. Amber is in heaven, taking tastes of everything in front of her. As Jongin and Amber are finishing, Baekhyun gets up. He’s in the kitchen pulling out containers to pack up the leftover food.

 

Seeing this as his opportunity, Minseok carries their plates to the sink. “I didn’t mean anything by that comment. You know that right? It was meant to be funny not to hurt you. Honestly, Baek, you’re gonna be a great dad.”

 

“Please don’t. I’m not trying to be an ass. I know you wouldn’t purposely hurt me. It’s just, I always wanted to be a good father. I’m scared shitless that it won’t happen.” He’s holding the plastic container so tight it may crack while fighting back tears. 

 

“Oh man. It’s okay. I swear you’ll do fine.” He wraps an arm around him. “This kid is lucky to have…”

 

“Minseok, I can’t handle this. Please stop talking. Let’s just get this shit put away, and we can figure out arrangements and what not.” He scrubs a hand over his face shrugging off Minseok’s arm before going back to packing up the food. 

 

With the dishwasher loaded everyone sits around the table again. Amber tells Minseok about her schedule at the clinic. What nights she works late and the days she comes home early. Usually, she is off on the weekends but occasionally picks up a Saturday since Baekhyun is working.

 

Jongin and Baekhyun have game nights when Amber isn’t home. They both invite Minseok to play, but he refuses. He thinks he can use that as days to see Junmyeon, telling them he can set a gym schedule. 

 

Minseok offers to pay rent which earns him glares and a slap to the back of the head. They agree to let him chip in for groceries and some regular bills, mostly to get him to shut up. Amber requests that he helps with dinners since he is a better cook, and puts him in charge of coffee since they get up around the same time.

 

Both tell him he can change anything he wants in the bedroom. He’s free to make it his own so he is comfortable. Baekhyun tells him he wants him to feel like it’s home not a place to stay. They all agree that it will take time to get used to everything, but everyone is satisfied with the arrangements so far. 

 

Jongin asks if there is anything still at his parents he would want. Amber only got the bare minimum out. Minseok wants to get his bookshelf and the rest of his clothes from the house. He knows he has some old school and work papers, photos, and things of his grandparents in the basement. He doesn’t have a need for any of the furniture, so he says he will leave it. His parents can do what they want with it. 

 

Minseok calls his father to arrange a time they can get everything out. His parents will be out for dinner so they should go then. Amber tells Jongin to drive her car, so they have three to get everything out. 

 

With some time to kill before they go, Baekhyun and Jongin pull out the gaming system. Luckily, the rest of their team is online. Amber shakes her head at them with mics and controllers ready to go. She excuses herself to go lay down. 

 

Minseok does the same wanting some time to himself. Flopping on his bed, he pulls out his phone.

 

*Seok: Hey, you busy?

 

*Myeon: Not really. Just got in from my shift. What’s up?

 

*Seok: Nothing really. Just had a sit down with Baek and Amber to hash out living arrangements. Not so bad, but I still wish Mr. Lee didn’t pull the damn approval. I have to go to my parent’s later. Get the rest of my stuff.

 

*Myeon: I know it sucks, but it shouldn’t be too bad there. They seem like good people. You need help? I can come with?

 

*Seok: Yeah, that will go over well…

 

*Myeon: Shut up! I was trying to be nice. 

 

*Myeon: You’re right though. I guess it would be a pretty dumb idea for me to be there. Are the others helping?

 

*Seok: Yeah, we are taking Amber’s car. She’s the only one not going. Did I tell you she’s pregnant?

 

*Myeon: No, you didn’t. That’s wonderful though.

 

*Seok: I thought so too. Baek’s being all weird about it.

 

*Myeon: How so?

 

*Seok: I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just not how I thought he would be. Mostly, he’s worried about being good enough.

 

*Myeon: That seems relatively normal. He’ll come around.

 

*Seok: So I was thinking, Amber works late on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursdays usually. Baek and Jongin have their online game stuff those days. What’s your schedule? Maybe we could use that time for us? I’ll say they are my gym nights unless something comes up?

 

*Myeon: I can see if I can change some things. Wednesdays I’m usually late. Chanyeol, Wendy, Krystal and I rotate. I can probably switch with the girls. Chanyeol mostly works days, but he’s not only a lab tech. 

 

*Seok: It’s not a big deal. I don’t want you going through all that trouble.

 

*Myeon: Minnie if it gets me time with you, I’d go through more than that.  I’ll talk to them. Both girls are always picking up shifts to pay for school. I can give up one night if they don’t want to switch. I’ll work it out. Trust me. 

 

*Seok: Okay. If you’re sure. It doesn’t have to be every week just so you know.

 

*Myeon: Minseok. Shut up… Or are you having second thoughts on seeing me?

 

*Seok: Now you shut up. If I had my way, I’d be moving there instead of here.

 

*Myeon: <3

 

*Seok: Stop. I sent that without thinking. Don’t get all sentimental.

 

*Myeon: Uh huh. Classic Minseok, hiding his feelings. I see how it is.

 

*Seok: Yeah yeah. If you say so. I think we are getting ready to go. Talk to you later?

 

*Myeon: I’ll be here. Let me know how it goes okay? Be careful.

 

*Seok: Will do. Talk soon…

 

Throwing his phone on the dresser, Minseok isn’t ready to continue that conversation. He needs to come to terms and admit his feelings to himself and especially Junmyeon. If he is willing to rearrange his entire schedule to spend a few hours with him, his feelings are pretty clear. 

 

About thirty minutes later, Minseok is woken up by Jongin knocking. “Hyung, we better get going. Are you awake? I tried to text you.”

 

He rolls out of bed and opens the door. “I’m up. I didn’t hear my phone.” 

 

“We’re ready when you are. Baek’s just finished cleaning out the trunks.” He says as they walk out to the cars.

They manage to get everything packed and loaded in under three hours. Luckily, His father convinced his mother to go to a movie giving them a little more time. They pile some of the boxes in both the guest bedroom and Minseok’s so he can go through it little by little. The rest goes into the garage as it’s not things he will need or want right away. 

 

Jongin and Baekhyun return to their game when they finish unloading the cars. Minseok sits with them. As he watches, he finds he doesn’t really understand why they love it so much. It gives him too much anxiety. With all of Baekhyun’s yelling, he makes it a point to not be home on game nights regardless of Junmyeon’s availability. With that thought, he remembers to text saying that they are back and everything went okay. 

 

After an hour later, Minseok has had enough. He tells them that he’s going to go up and start setting things up. Closing the door behind him, he sits on the edge of the bed and grabs his laptop. He decides on a few mindless hours of crappy TV before bed.

 

The next morning, Minseok leaves when Amber does, telling Baekhyun and Jongin that he wants his car since it is game night. Neither object, although he isn’t sure if its because they aren’t awake or just don’t care. He hasn’t officially made plans with Junmyeon, but he knows he doesn’t want to be home. 

 

Jongin has all the baked goods loaded into the case and is grabbing his bag as Minseok come in from out front. “I’m going to see about sign-ups. I shouldn’t be long.”

 

“Here, wait.” Minseok runs into the back office and pulls out his checkbook. “I meant to give this to you yesterday.”

 

“Hyung, this is for the entire tuition. I can’t take this.” He looks close to tears as he tries to hand it back.

 

“Just take it. You can take my car instead of walking. Good luck.” Minseok hands him keys and pushes him out the door.

 

“That was really nice of you. I know it means a lot to him. I’m starting to get a line. I need you up here, boss.” Baekhyun pokes his head into the kitchen.

 

Jongin returns before the lunch rush is over and jumps in to help, grabbing and plating pastries. When the lull hits, they chat while cleaning. Classes are Tuesday and Wednesday from six to ten starting next month. They discuss the benefits of a new hire or closing a half hour earlier. Baekhyun and Minseok agree that for now closing earlier and handling the clean up themselves is the better option. They figure they can always change their minds and hire someone if need be. 

 

“You said you’re going to the gym?” Baekhyun asks while locking the back door for the night. 

 

“Yeah, I want to get back into a routine. Plus, I’m not cut out for that game.” He laughs.

 

“Alright, see you at home. You ready, Nini?” He looks to Jongin. Both wave as they drive out of the lot.

 

As he gets in his car, he notices a shadow by the dumpsters. Opting not to go looking for trouble he begins backing out of the spot. He looks over one more time, just to make sure he isn’t crazy, to see Junmyeon waving sheepishly. He throws the car into park and rolls down the window. “What the hell are you doing? Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

“I didn’t think it would be smart to be seen by the other two. We agreed, no unnecessary danger, right?” He says climbing into the passenger seat. “You still going to the gym? Or would you rather go get dinner?”

 

“How are we supposed to do that? We can’t really be seen together.” Minseok looks confused.

 

Junmyeon laughs hard at him. “How are you so gullible? I didn’t think you’d take me seriously. I actually have dinner made at the apartment. If you’re interested?”

 

“That sounds good. Should I leave the car here? Or park where I did the other night?”

 

"I don’t think I’d leave it here. Too obvious.” Junmyeon says playing with his seat belt.

 

After letting them in, Junmyeon goes right to the kitchen to heat up dinner. Minseok walks up behind him, wraps his arms around his waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. Junmyeon leans back on him with a huge smile. “I could get used to this.”

 

“Me too. What can I do?” He squeezes him once before letting go.

 

“Grab plates? Cabinet up there. And utensils in the drawer.” He points with a stirring spoon in hand. 

 

Minseok gets what he needs and sets the table. He finds glasses in the cabinet next to the plates. Opening the fridge, he sees a pitcher of iced tea. He pours for them both as Junmyeon is plating the food.

 

“God that smells good. I’m starving.” Minseok says as he sits down. 

 

“It’s about the only thing I can make. Chicken and pasta with a simple sauce. Nothing special. I can swap out for shrimp or even beef.” He shrugs putting the pan back on the stove before sitting down.

 

“Talk about variety.” He smiles taking a bite. “Hmm, that’s really good.”

 

“Really!” Junmyeon says with a small smile forming. “That makes me happy. I’m glad you like it.”

 

“I could teach you a couple easy meals. I’m used to cooking for myself. The recipes are easy. Some you can make ahead and freeze. Some of them you can make more than one meal out of. Up to you. It’s better than eating out all the time.” Minseok offers between bites. 

 

“I’d like that. Oh! Before I forget. I can’t switch my Wednesday shift. I thought about it today. I can’t come up with a believable excuse. I did tell the girls that if they needed extra shifts, I’d be willing to help. I hope that’s okay?” He looks slightly upset. 

 

“Actually, that works perfectly. Jongin starts school in a few weeks so I wasn’t sure how I could cover myself. Knowing Baek, he would tag along to the gym.” Minseok smiles.

 

Junmyeon breathes a sigh of relief. “Honestly, I’m glad. I was really angry at myself because I don’t want to lose time with you. Minnie, I’ve lost years. I don’t want to give up a second if I don’t have to.”

 

They continue making small talk long after they’ve finished with their meals. Minseok gets up to wash the dishes. Junmyeon protests but gives up in favor of drying them. They come to find they enjoy even mundane tasks together. 

 

“It’s getting late on us again. We need to get better at time management. Or just not eat.” Junmyeon laughs. 

 

“Really? I guess it’s your turn to be frustrated.” He puts his hands on his hips. 

 

“Oh please. I’m fine. I was just making a point.” Junmyeon answers a blush covering his cheeks. 

 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed. Come here.” Minseok holds his arms open. 

 

Junmyeon steps into the embrace hiding his face in Minseok’s neck. “Minnie.”

 

“Look at me.” Minseok waits until Junmyeon looks up, that’s when the fear hits him. I- give me-a minute. I’m not good at this.”

 

“Minseok. It’s okay.” He tries to comfort him. 

 

“No, it isn’t. I need you to know. You’re so important to me. You said it earlier. We’ve lost years. And who knows what will happen. Junmyeon, I love you. I’ve known for awhile. Since I got my memories back. I was too afraid to admit it. I love you.” Some of the words run together as he rushes to get them out. 

 

“I love you too. You knew that already, but I’ll tell you again and again. I love you.” Junmyeon hugs him tightly for a moment before pulling a box from his bag by the door. “Oh, before I forget. I had these made.”

 

Opening the box, he finds two keys attached to a bunny keychain. Minseok can’t contain his smile but still manages to tease him. “Still so sappy.” 

 

“Please, you know you like it.” He laughs pulling him closer again. They seem to lose track of time just holding each other.

 

“I should go.” Minseok pulls back looking Junmyeon in the eyes.

 

“Yup. I hate this part. Come on, get out. Before I keep you forever.” He pouts.

 

“You already have me.” Minseok gathers his belongings.

 

“And I’m the sappy one?”

 

"Yes, I’m merely stating facts.” He kisses him once. “See you soon.”

 

Arriving home earlier than planned, Minseok finds the house empty. To say he’s surprised is an understatement. They would have called him if something were wrong. He goes into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before going up to change. As he’s opening the fridge, Baekhyun walks in the front door.

 

“You’re home early. Grab me one?” Baekhyun leans against the counter running a hand through his hair.

 

“You look like shit. What happened?” Minseok puts the bottles on the counter between them.

 

Cracking the bottle, he drinks deeply. “Game night was a little crazy. We started late. We had to rearrange the tournaments for Nini’s schedule.”

 

“I thought game night was here. Where’s Amber? She alright?”

 

"Yeah, it usually is. She had trouble with a patient. I’m pretty sure she’ll end up staying at the clinic.” He shrugs.

 

“That really sucks.” Minseok shakes his head.

 

“Yeah, it happens. It’s almost a weekly thing. Well, I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.” He turns to go upstairs, Minseok following a few minutes later. 

 

\--

  
  


After the first month, everyone seems to get into a routine. Minseok can honestly say he doesn’t feel like a guest anymore. He enjoys cooking with Amber on the nights they are all home. She’s finally starting to show. Luckily, she can still hide it under her oversized scrubs. It’s been a rough pregnancy so far, but Minseok’s never seen her so happy. Baekhyun’s been more attentive as well. He’s still a little nervous, but he’s making an effort.

 

Minseok is also able to spend the two evenings a week with Junmyeon. Although they both wish it were more often, they understand why it has to be that way. He’s been going weekly for the labs, sneaking in on Junmyeon’s Wednesday nights before going to the gym. Obviously, they keep everything strictly business, but it’s still an extra few minutes together. Thankfully the labs have been coming back okay so far. Since he’s not entirely on his own, the process is a little more relaxed.

 

The shop is doing well despite closing early the two nights. Several customers were glad to hear of the changes coming. Considering the lunch menu is a big hit, they are confident this was the right decision. They have a daily soup and a couple of sandwiches that are very popular right now. 

 

Baekhyun and Minseok have been managing throughout the summer without hiring anyone but agreed to start looking. Jongin has just under four weeks left of classes, and they want to have the new person trained and settled before he’s back.

 

Having set up a few interviews for the next day, Minseok goes out to help Baekhyun and Jongin finish closing for the night. “What else needs to be done before we can get out of here?”

 

“Actually, I think we’re good. You’ve kept on top of things all afternoon. It was just the cleanup. Dishwashers should be done in five, then we can go. Gym night?” He’s wiping down the last table. 

 

“Yup. You doing game night at home or out?” He asks double checking the machines are off.

 

“We’re going to mine. Adoptive brother is joining in.” Jongin’s finished his prep work for the morning. 

 

“I’ll never understand why you can’t just say, brother. Or even just Sehun. I thought you two were close.” Minseok laughs.

 

“We are close, but he’s not my brother. It’s weird for me. I can’t explain.” He struggles for words. 

 

“We get it. It’s a different relationship.” Baekhyun pats the top of his head before turning back to Minseok. “Alright boss, see you later. Have fun.”

 

“Yeah, you too. See you later. Jongin tomorrow?” He asks walking to the cars. 

 

“Yup, see you tomorrow, Hyung. Be careful.” He waves before getting in the car. 

 

Minseok waits a few moments before climbing in his car. Junmyeon had text him earlier to see if he could pick a couple things up from the grocery store before coming over. As he shops he lets his mind wander thinking about the interviews and menus. Jongin has been teaching him some of what he’s learned in classes, and both are excited about the upcoming changes. They’re even considering a remodel if everything takes off the way they think it will. The store next to them has been closed for about two months, and the older couple who own it have offered it to Minseok. They refuse to list the property until they see what he decides. He parks in his usual spot around the corner and grabs the stuff from the backseat. Juggling the bags, he manages to get the building door open. 

 

Junmyeon is waiting when the elevator opens. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have helped. What is all this? You didn’t stick to the list.”

 

“Well, you didn’t have dessert included for one, two you’re running out of other things. What are you going to eat when I’m not here?” He asks unpacking the bags. “Here. Put this in the fridge. That’s for tonight. I also grabbed some easy stuff for after work.”

 

"You baby me too much.” At Minseok’s incredulous face he adds, “I’m not saying I don’t like it, only that you don’t have too. I did manage to feed myself prior to you, you know. What do I owe you?”

 

“Seriously?” He raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah, seriously. It would be different if you only bought for tonight. Okay. Okay, I’ll shut up. So where do we start?” He asks finished with the groceries. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Minseok moves over to the stove. 

 

“Honestly, not really. Yeri’s niece brought in stuff for the school bake sale. Don’t look at me like that. I was supporting a good cause.” He smiles sheepishly. “Are you?”

 

“No, I’m okay. Jongin and I were playing with some recipes this afternoon. He can make one basic stock and turn it into ten different things. All of which he wanted me to try. We’re getting close to a complete menu.” Minseok grabs Junmyeon’s hand leading him into the living room before flopping on the couch. “Oh! I have a few interviews set up for tomorrow. One guy looks promising, seems like he knows his coffee, and he’s worked as a waiter. He’s my first choice on paper. There are two girls coming in too. They are college kids that frequently come in. I figure maybe we could somehow use them all. Maybe the three of us can switch off nights or even have a day off. I’m rambling. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. It’s nice to see you smile like that. It’s adorable.” Junmyeon pokes his cheek. “I love you.”

 

“Love you. C’mere.” He leans forward, Junmyeon meeting him halfway.

 

An hour later, Minseok is at the stove with hair still dripping while Junmyeon finishes getting dressed in the bedroom. Minseok chops vegetables for stir fry and everything for a salad at once to save time. Junmyeon comes in and grabs the grill pan from the cupboard. 

 

Working side by side has become so routine they hand each other things without speaking. They playfully nudge each other as they finish cooking. Junmyeon suggests eating on the sofa so they can watch the latest episodes he has recorded. 

 

Two episodes in, Minseok pauses the show and clears their plates. “Be right back. Ready for cake?”

 

“Mmm, what kind?” He follows.

 

“Here slice these.” He hands Junmyeon a pint of strawberries. “I stole some of Jongin’s pound cake that was left. I’m going to make a whipped cream. Put the strawberries in that bowl. There’s a little lemon juice and sugar that will break them down a little.”

 

They opt to share as they aren’t very hungry. Junmyeon laughs telling Minseok about the cute noises he makes when he eats something he really likes. Minseok retaliates by swiping his spoon across Junmyeon’s face leaving a sticky trail of strawberry and cream behind. 

 

He groans but manages to flick some cream on Minseok’s face and neck. The two laugh like children until Junmyeon leans forward to lick the mess on his neck. Minseok flat out moans scrambling to pull Junmyeon into his lap. 

 

\--

  
  


Minseok’s sweaty and naked trying to catch his breath when his phone rings. “Fuck! What time is it? Hello?”

 

Junmyeon stumbles around grabbing clothes off the floor trying to figure out what belongs to who. He throws Minseok’s boxers followed by his jeans. “Here.”

 

"Baek, I’m on my way… At a friend’s. We lost track of time… I know. I’m coming… Yeah, bye. Fuck, Myeon. This is bad. I’ll call you later.” He pulls on the rest of his clothes. “I love you. I’m sorry.”

 

Minseok doesn’t give Junmyeon the chance to say anything, just runs out the door heading for the car. He practically flies home, doing well above the speed limit. How was he so stupid? 

 

He parks behind Baekhyun’s car in the driveway noticing Amber still isn’t home. Good, he thinks. He’s bound to get screamed at and would rather her not be involved. He’ll apologize to her tomorrow.

 

“Baek, I’m home. I’m so so…” He starts

 

“Minseok, stop,” Baekhyun says coming in from the dining room. He looks off, but not angry as he expected. He appears sad. Afraid even.

 

“Baekhyun listen.” He stops when Baekhyun puts a finger to his lip.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Baekhyun turns and walks away. He starts to follow. Suddenly he’s grabbed from behind. Minseok doesn’t even get the chance to struggle before he feels the needle pinch at his neck. The effect is almost immediate. The last thing he sees before he passes out is Mr. Lee standing over him.

 

“Wake up, Mr. Kim.” Chanyeol is waving smelling salts under his nose.

 

Minseok jolts awake. The pungent smell stuck in his nose. Trying to sit up he realizes his arms are strapped to the gurney he’s lying on. 

 

“What’s going on? Let me out of this.” He tugs on his restraints.

 

“Minseok, stop. Mr. Lee is ranting and raving to have you executed. You need to cooperate. Yixing and Kyungsoo are in a meeting now trying to block it. They think you can be cured.” Chanyeol turns to leave.

 

“Chanyeol, wait. Where is...Is he okay? Did they arrest…”

 

“You were the only arrest brought in tonight.” He cuts him off. “Get some sleep. We start tomorrow.”

 

“Start what? Chanyeol, start what?” Minseok calls out, but Chanyeol’s already gone locking the door behind him.

 

Unable to sleep, Minseok stares at the ceiling. He can’t stop thinking about the look on Baekhyun’s face. The hurt was clear. He doesn’t blame Baekhyun for turning him in. He has to protect his family, and Minseok put them in danger. Jongin too. He expects Jongin will finish school, although the shop may be shut down. He really made a mess for his friends. Minseok hopes he can apologize, even if that seems unlikely. He’d be lucky to live from the sounds of it. Refusing to acknowledge that now, he wonders about Junmyeon. Chanyeol said he was the only arrest. Does that mean Junmyeon is safe? Does he even know? 

 

By the time Kyungsoo and Yixing come in, Minseok has himself sick with worry. The two doctors work in silence, moving quickly to set up the machines. He wants to know if they know anything about the others. If they are okay. He’s trying to think of a way to ask when Mr. Lee walks in.

 

“What are you doing? You aren’t supposed to be here!” Kyungsoo says sharply peering over the computer screen.

 

“I have orders from the president. I’m here to oversee, not partake.” Mr. Lee holds the envelope out and smiles smugly.

 

Kyungsoo all but snatches it out of his hand and begins flipping pages furiously. “This says you are to oversee treatments not testing. This is a repeat of the initial images to see what has changed. When we come up with a treatment plan, I will let you know. Until then, looks like you have the morning off.”

 

Mr. Lee glares at him with hands balled at his sides. “Fine!’ He storms out almost knocking Chanyeol over as he comes in.

 

“Someone is happy this morning. What’s up Xing? Soo?”

 

“Chanyeol,” Yixing says still playing with the machines. “Why don’t you get Mr. Kim prepped. We should be ready to start in five.”

 

“Right, sorry.” Chanyeol goes over to the cabinet and pulls out the things he needs including a pair of handcuffs. He makes his way back to the bed where Minseok is lying with arms still strapped.  

 

“Do you really need those?” Minseok asks while Chanyeol cuffs him.

 

“Yes, Mr. Kim. He does. You are no longer just a patient.” Kyungsoo reminds him.

 

“You think I don’t know that! It just seems excessive considering I intend to cooperate.” Minseok sighs.

 

“Come on, I’ll take you to the bathroom and then help you change. These just snap into place. Makes it easier since I can’t uncuff you.” He says undoing the straps.

 

Minseok makes his way to the bathroom with Chanyeol following. He doesn’t even bother asking for privacy to use the toilet. Chanyeol does give him some modesty by turning his back. He leaves Minseok a toothbrush and washcloth on the sink. He cleans his face and teeth the best he can with his hands bound and turns to Chanyeol. 

 

“Okay, let’s get your shoes and jeans off first. I’ll take them to the closet in your room later.” Chanyeol places everything in a plastic personal items bag. “I’m going to have to cut the shirt. Turn around for me?”

 

Minseok does what he’s told. Chanyeol works quickly cutting up the back and down the sleeves of his shirt. Once cut, it falls off easily. Chanyeol puts the new shirt over Minseok’s head and begins working on the little clasps. It snaps together along his sides and arms. Minseok assumes this is for the higher security prisoners which, he realizes, he is now one of.

 

“I know you can’t say much, but how bad is it? Will I ever get out of here? What about my friends? Chanyeol, are they okay.” Minseok hangs his head.

 

Chanyeol squats down a little, so they are the same height. “Don’t ask anything else, especially out there. Baekhyun and Jongin were questioned and released. Baekhyun turned you in. Your mother showed up at his house, and when you weren’t there, she threatened to call. So Baek did it. As for, you know, I haven’t seen him. It looks like he got a warning and made it out. That’s all I know. We need to get back.”

 

Minseok reaches out, grabbing Chanyeol’s arm with his linked hands. “Thank you. I want to keep them out of it.”

 

“We’re trying.” Chanyeol sighs.

 

Minseok wants to ask more but knows he shouldn’t. Chanyeol already said more than he should have. Yixing comes over at that point handing Minseok the same small bottle as last time. He drinks it without comment and climbs back onto the gurney allowing Chanyeol to strap him back in place. 

 

Having done this once already, Minseok knows what to expect. Once everyone is in position, the tests go quickly. Kyungsoo is reviewing the images as Chanyeol wheels him back into the room he was last night.

 

“I’m waiting for a call from the ward. They don’t have any rooms available at the moment.” Yixing rubs at his chin absentmindedly. “I’ll let you know when I hear something.”

 

With no available beds, Minseok will spend the night in the small recovery room. Chanyeol is with him as he was assigned guard duty. He’s managed to pull a mattress from another gurney in and has set up on the floor. Minseok laughs at the number of blankets and pillows he was able to steal, still feeling the effect of the medicine. Kyungsoo comes in as the clinic is closing for the night. 

 

“I was going to ask if you’ll be alright, but seeing as you have your own fort in here.” He rolls his eyes as Chanyeol’s head pops out from underneath the blanket. “Tomorrow we will start with injections to see if a different formula can help you. I got approval to keep you here. It will be easier since we will be loading you into the machines frequently. Looks like we will be taking turns staying with you. You’re still out of it, aren’t you? Chanyeol go get him food. He needs to eat and stay hydrated. I’ll wait with him while you go.”

 

Kyungsoo pulls a chair over to the bed and sits. He idly taps his fingers on his knee. 

 

“I know-you-you said-not to-ask-ask questions.” Minseok struggles to get his words out. “What-happens-if this-fails?”

 

“You already know the answer to that. Execution or the rest of your life in the psych ward.” He shrugs as if it’s not a big deal. 

 

“Do- do I get-a choice?” Minseok asks. 

 

“You can certainly voice it, doesn’t mean I can approve it. You’re better off seeing yourself recovered than trying to decide life or death.” Kyungsoo stares at him. 

 

“Do you think-I’m curable?”Minseok doesn’t back down.

 

“No, I don’t.” Kyungsoo puts it bluntly.

 

“You want to see me-dead too. I thought-I-don’t know what-what I thought.” He huffs.

 

“Mr. Kim, I can’t look at things that way. You are diseased. My job is to cure you or eliminate you. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

 

“Harsh, Soo!” Chanyeol comes in with a tray piled with food.

 

“It’s not harsh. It’s the truth.” He shrugs Chanyeol off and turns back to Minseok. “Eat. You won’t do yourself any good if you don’t keep your strength up. This door will be locked. I have the key. Chanyeol, you need anything, call. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

 

He waits for the lock to click into place before carrying the tray over to the bed. “I’ll set you up a bit and uncuff one hand so you can eat. Promise me I won’t regret it.”

 

“Where do you think I’d get too?” Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

“I know. I just want to be sure. Here.” He undoes the restraint before moving to lift the head of the bed. “Good? Okay. I got you coffee. Decaf because you do need to sleep. I have bottles of water in the mini-fridge too. They only had the ready-made stuff, so I got a few wraps and some chips. What would you like?”

 

Minseok takes a minute to look at everything piled on the little tray. There are even wrapped cookies. “What do you want?”

 

“Well, this one is good. I grabbed two, so we both get one. This one isn’t bad. Not the greatest but it’s edible. I haven’t had this one yet.” He excitedly goes through everything. “Here, these chips are the best.”

 

Chanyeol makes up a plate, opening everything for Minseok to make it easier. When he’s situated, he takes his plate and sits in the chair where Kyungsoo was. They eat in silence, neither knowing what to say. When they’re finished, Chanyeol throws out the wrappers and puts the uneaten ones in the fridge. He grabs two more bottles of water, leaving one for Minseok before dimming the lights. When he’s satisfied, he curls up on his bed.

 

“Uh, Chanyeol? You forget something?” Minseok holds his hand up when he looks up.

 

“Oh right, Thanks.” He quickly attaches the restraint noticing little tremors. “You cold?”

 

Minseok nods. Chanyeol pulls two blankets off the top of his pile and covers him over. Minseok thanks him and wiggles a little to get comfortable. Chanyeol stands there a few seconds before undoing both straps.

 

“What are you doing?” Minseok is confused.

 

“You need to sleep. And this way you can go to the bathroom if you need too. I trust you.”

 

Minseok nods again, unsure of how to respond. Pulling out his phone, Chanyeol sets the alarm saying it will allow him time to readjust everything before the others get in. Minseok falls asleep quickly, the residual effects of the medicine help.

 

They are woken up earlier than anticipated when Yixing sneaks in. He’s carrying a takeaway bag and coffee. He doesn't say anything as he passes out breakfast, ignoring the fact that Minseok not restrained. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol’s rubbing his eyes. “And where’d you get food this early?”

 

“Twenty-four-hour diner on my way in. Food may not be hot, but it’s still good.” He says taking a bite. “Soo should be here any minute. He wants to get started before Lee shows up. Eat fast.”

 

Kyungsoo walks in as they’re cleaning up. Minseok is just coming out from the bathroom. He freezes when he sees him glaring from across the room. 

 

“Move, now!” Kyungsoo gets Minseok back on the bed and redoes the straps. “If Lee sees this! Use your brains.”

 

“Soo, relax. Minseok isn’t going to do anything.” Chanyeol tries to reason.

 

“Damn it! It’s not him I’m worried about! I’ll have you removed if I have too. You know we have to do this one by the book. Mr. Kim stays restrained from now on. Understood?” 

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, but I got it.” 

 

“Yixing?” 

 

“Okay, Soo. We understand.” 

 

“Good. I want labs on him now. Then we can start ironing out the plan of care.” Kyungsoo walks back to grab his laptop. “Yixing come sit. I need your input.” 

 

Chanyeol draws his blood and takes it to the lab while they work. The two sit with heads together going over old cases. Minseok can hear them going through the various stages of the disease and where they think he falls. Kyungsoo says stage three, end stage. Yixing argues stage two. Yixing continues pushing that stage three holds no remorse for the infected’s actions, the disease taking over all brain function passed themselves and the object of affection. Kyungsoo reluctantly agrees as Minseok still shows an interest in how his friends were affected.

 

Once the official diagnosis is charted, they move on to treatments. This starts a new squabble. Yixing wants to start with lower doses whereas Kyungsoo wants more invasive. They agree to a middle ground. Realizing Minseok is listening, Kyungsoo begins writing the plans and Yixing keeps his arguments vague. 

 

Once they finalize, Kyungsoo goes to call Mr. Lee and check the status of the labs. Yixing begins setting up the machine. They will be using the MRI to avoid too much radiation, and use the CT only when necessary. This also means Minseok does not need the allergy medicine. 

 

At the end of the week, Minseok’s scans are still the same. Kyungsoo is frustrated, and Lee is calling for execution again. Yixing and Kyungsoo both refuse to file the paperwork saying they’ve barely started treatment. They work out a plan for the following week allowing Minseok the weekend to rest.

 

Yixing stays with him for the entire weekend. Minseok was moved to a patient room in the lower security ward. Here, they both have a bed and a shower. Minseok realizes Amber works this floor. She does stop by with food, but Minseok doesn’t have the chance to speak with her.

 

With time to kill, Yixing tells Minseok what to expect in the upcoming days. He explains the new injections and some side effects, but they will handle that as they go. Minseok finds he enjoys talking with him. Yixing’s demeanor is very calm and soothing. He’s not sure what to expect of Kyungsoo but is confident the doctor will be on guard duty eventually.

 

Halfway through the injection process, Minseok wants to give up. He’s lost track of time. Several of the injections leave him confused and anxious, others make him sleep. The doctors have started discussing more invasive treatments. Minseok is genuinely terrified as he listens to them go back and forth. 

 

The following morning Minseok is moved back to the recovery room. It’s set up differently. Minseok holds in any signs of fear as he sees the new machine. Chanyeol can’t meet his eyes as he adjusts the restraints at his wrists and now his ankles as well. Yixing works to secure his head into the harness and attaches it to the bed. Minseok couldn’t move if he wanted too. 

Kyungsoo attaches more sensors, these are physically stuck to his body with lines running to a computer. “Mr. Kim. This is our final option. I will start with short pulses of electricity followed by a scan to see changes. Each session allows me six pulses. Do you have any questions?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Yixing, you monitor there. If he spikes too high, call out, and I’ll stop the charges. Chanyeol, insert an IV. I want these two medicines and a bag of fluids attached before we begin. Fifteen minutes to start time.” Kyungsoo delivers instructions before setting up the ECT unit.

 

Chanyeol does as he’s told, working quickly to inject the medicines through the tubing before hanging the saline bag. He squeezes Minseok’s hand once and walks away. Yixing comes over next and adjusts some of the leads. 

 

“Okay, I have a good connection to everything. This will essentially throw you into a seizure. Your heart and brain functions are being monitored. The side effects are equivalent to general anesthesia used in surgeries. You were given a muscle relaxer which will limit the strength of the seizures. Any questions?” Yixing asks.

 

“Will it hurt?” Minseok whispers.

 

“It will be uncomfortable but shouldn’t be painful at this level. We are starting small.” Kyungsoo answers. “Ready?”

 

Minseok laughs, “If I said no would it help?”

 

Kyungsoo stares blankly at him, appearing almost like he wants to laugh himself. “No.”

 

“Can’t blame him for trying though.” Yixing smiles.

 

“No, I suppose I can’t.” He places the two electrodes at Minseok’s temples and puts the bite guard in. “Here we go.”

 

Minseok watches Kyungsoo set the current and press the button. Minseok’s eyes roll back at the second pulse. The third has him biting down hard on the bite plate. Kyungsoo turns off the machine and goes to Yixing to discuss what has shown.

 

“Chanyeol, get him unhooked. I want the scans done now.” Kyungsoo orders.

 

They work quickly getting him loaded into the machine. The scans show no change. The allow him a day of recovery before round two. Even at a higher level, Minseok doesn’t respond. He fails the second scan. 

 

At this point, Mr. Lee is a raving lunatic. Kyungsoo gets approval for the final round regardless of Mr. Lee’s complaints. In an attempt to appease him, Mr. Lee is granted the right to monitor the session. Minseok has been hooked up to IVs since the first session. They’ve been keeping him in a semi-sedated state to control his panic attacks. 

 

The morning of the third session, Minseok is moved into a larger procedure room. This one has a viewing loft. He can see Mr. Lee conversing with several government officials. When he is hooked up to all the monitors, Chanyeol comes over to administer the medicines.

 

“Why-why three?” Minseok manages.

 

“Stronger current this time. So you don’t hurt yourself.” He answers.

 

“Good morning. I’m Dr. Do, and this is Dr. Zhang. He will be monitoring Mr. Kim’s vitals throughout today’s procedure. Chanyeol is our assistant and lab technician. Are there any questions before we get started?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

No one in the box says anything. They take their seats and watch with rapt attention. Mr. Lee is especially ecstatic with his nose almost pressed to the glass. Kyungsoo double checks the leads once more before powering up the ECT.

 

Chanyeol stands beside the bed this time. Minseok watches him. He can see this is bothering him. Chanyeol nods once just as the first pulse takes place. Minseok’s body goes rigid, every muscle locking into place despite the relaxers. Only the whites of his eyes are visible.

 

“Stop!” Yixing calls out. “His pulse rate is too high.”

 

Kyungsoo immediately cuts the power. Minseok is crying, shaking and drooling.  Chanyeol removes the bite plate and wipes his face with a cool cloth. Yixing says they should get images before continuing. 

 

Minseok fails.

 

“Okay, I think we should move on to the second pulse,” Kyungsoo says looking up at the box.

 

“I can’t. Do it without me!” Chanyeol heads for the door.

 

“Chanyeol!” Yixing grabs him and whispers, “Don’t. You put yourself in danger by leaving. Keep it together, you know we’re doing the right thing here.”

 

Chanyeol takes his place beside the bed again. He takes care of Minseok after each round. Kyungsoo and Yixing agree that three is their limit and power down all the machines. Chanyeol unhooks Minseok and makes sure he’s cleaned up.

 

“I’ll go deal with them. Get him back to the recovery room. Chanyeol, don’t leave him. Stay outside the room until I get there. This isn’t going to end well.” Kyungsoo walks out.

 

Minseok wakes up confused. He is lying strapped to a table in the center of a sterile white room. He thinks it must be coming up on three weeks since he was arrested, but he can’t be sure. Memories of what’s happened return slowly. He has lost count of how many injections and tests he has been subjected to. They have all failed. He knows they will declare him incurable and set his execution, yet he has no regrets. Minseok wouldn’t change anything. He is glad he had the chance to experience true love.

 

“Mr. Kim, we are running out of options for you. You have not responded to anything we have tried. Even electroshock therapy failed. The president believes we should give up.” The head scientist states without looking up from the file in his hands.

 

“Then give up. You’re wasting your time anyway.” Minseok shrugs. He refuses to show any fear despite how weak he has become.

 

“Very well, I will notify your parents. They will be relieved that you’ve chosen not to embarrass them any further.” Kyungsoo finally looks up from the chart. There is a strange look on his face, “I will see you in the morning. If there are no issues, your execution will happen at nine am. I’m sorry Minseok.”

 

They stare at each other for a moment before Minseok watches him leave. He doesn’t understand the looks Kyungsoo gave him nor why he used his given name when he has been “Mr. Kim” the whole time he’s been here. He chooses not to dwell on it. It doesn’t matter anyway. This is the last night of his life, and he has better things to think about.

 

He has just fallen asleep. Peacefully dreaming of happier times, when yelling outside the room wakes him. He can’t make out what anyone is saying, only the sounds of a struggle. Suddenly, there is quiet. He hears the lock click and the door swings open. Minseok must still be dreaming. There is no way  _ HE _ is here. It takes him a moment to come to his senses. 

 

Minseok struggles with the bindings trying to free himself. They work together to release him. Minseok leans heavily on his companion as they make their way out. A loud explosion goes off as they make it into the hall. Everything goes black…

 

\--

  
  


“It’s been three days. Three. When is he going to wake up?” Minseok hears someone say.

 

“Soon. Give him some time. He’s been drugged for weeks, and you both were hit hard in that explosion.” A second voice.

 

“I know. Did you have to medicate him so much?” The first voice again.

 

"It’s better than the alternative. Think about what he would have been subjected to without it.”

 

“I’m just worried. You have no idea what it was like to be here knowing where he was. I know you didn’t have a choice, but I still wish we could’ve gotten him out with me. What if he doesn’t wake up?” This time he recognizes the voice, Junmyeon.

 

“He will. You know he’s a fighter. Always has been. He’s gonna be pissed though.” Baekhyun says.

 

“Look, he’s waking up now.” Kyungsoo leans over the bed. “Minseok? Can you hear me?”

 

“Why?” He struggles to form the words as he opens his eyes. “Why you?”

 

“Why am I here?” Kyungsoo guesses. At Minseok’s nod, he continues, “Long story. I’ll let Myeon and Baek handle that. Let me check you over first. You should eat something too.”

 

He pulls away not wanting Kyungsoo to touch him. “Don’t.”

 

“Minseok, let him. Please? He’s on our side. Trust me.” Junmyeon takes his hand from the other side of the bed. “I love you.”

 

Kyungsoo works quickly, taking his blood pressure, pulse, and temperature before moving on to the bandages. There are several. His right arm is broken, along with a few ribs and a twisted ankle. He flinches as Kyungsoo checks the massive gash across his forehead. Kyungsoo tells him there are several stitches, but scarring should be minimal. He looks at Junmyeon who’s also banged up. Thankfully, nothing extreme. Just lots of cuts and bruises.

 

“Okay. Not so bad. I’ll see if Chanyeol can bring more supplies when he comes. Vitals are improving, and your motor functions are coming back. Can you raise your left arm? Good. Now, wiggle your toes. Good. Any nausea or extreme headache?” Kyungsoo asks in full on doctor mode.

 

“A little headache, minor dizziness. Mostly, I’m starving.” He’s still not sure he trusts him. 

 

“Alright, let him eat. If he’s up to it after, then tell him.” Kyungsoo walks to the door. “Hey, Jongin. How about some soup?”

 

“Someone tell me how he’s on our side? He tortured me! Now, you’re acting like he’s a lifelong friend.” He’s glaring at the doctor.

 

“Did I torture you?” Kyungsoo smirks. “Or… Did I drug you? Force you into an influential state, and make you hallucinate everything?”

 

“What? Bull shit! I felt it.” Minseok is furious.

 

“Babe, relax. He’s telling the truth. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Junmyeon tries to get him to lay back down.

 

“Don’t! Don’t defend him. You weren’t there.” He pushes him away.

 

Jongin comes in at that moment with a huge steaming bowl. It’s mostly broth, but Minseok is so hungry he doesn’t care. He thinks about his time in containment as he eats ignoring the conversations around him. Could Kyungsoo be telling the truth?

 

It’s clear Mr. Lee was the one who arrested him, but he doesn’t remember much of that or how he actually got to the clinic. He knows Kyungsoo and Lee got into a pretty substantial argument when he first woke up. Lee was calling for immediate execution but was refused. He remembers Kyungsoo and Yixing both filed more injunctions to block Mr. Lee citing his extreme bias as a direct contradiction for Minseok’s treatment. They succeeded.

 

He remembers Chanyeol staying with him and handling the medications and IVs. They ran all the tests same over and set a plan to ‘cure’ him. Treatments started slowly the first week, changing meds and running more tests for effectiveness. When that didn’t seem to work, he moved on to harsher injections. That’s where things go blurry. Kyungsoo said they kept him drugged, so he assumes that’s why. He’s getting flashes of Amber coming in to check on him when Yixing was on guard duty. Feeling like he’s missing something big, he continues to wrack his brain for answers.

 

Bothering him most is the electroshock therapy. It felt so real. The intense fear of being strapped down and that barbaric machine. He shudders thinking about it. Three rounds he endured. He can still see Kyungsoo standing over him with Yixing monitoring his vitals. Chanyeol as well, wiping the sweat and drool from his face. 

 

“I’ll tell you how we did it if you want? I promise you. I didn’t electrocute you once.” Kyungsoo sits back down next to him.

 

“Please?” He nods, continuing to eat. 

 

“We injected you with a strong hallucinogen as I said. Once it took effect, it was easy to convince you that it was really happening. I rigged that machine to vibrate when I pushed the button. Essentially, you felt the vibrations and automatically responded as if you were shocked. Your reactions were so good no one questioned it.” He pauses laughing. “The President himself watched one of the sessions.”

 

“I think I remember that. It was like they were having a party up there watching. I honestly thought it was real. I owe you an apology.” Minseok is sincere. 

 

“Nah, even though it was fake, you were still mentally tortured. I didn’t have a choice, but I’m not a monster. Chanyeol really had a hard time. We all did.” Kyungsoo sighs leaning back in the chair.

 

When Minseok finishes the first bowl, Jongin runs for another. He also brings him a chunk of homemade bread. 

 

“This reminds me of my grandma. She made bread just like this.” He continues eating happily until he notices everyone staring. “What?”

 

“Go ahead. The longer we wait, the more pissed he will be.” Baekhyun tells Junmyeon. “Better yet. I’ll be right back.”

 

Minseok waits. Looking up, he sees Kyungsoo and Jongin whispering. “Not you two? You aren’t.”

 

“Yes. Hyung… He’s… Where do I start?” Jongin runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“How about with me?” An older woman walks in. 

 

“Gammy? How? I’m dreaming. This isn’t real.” He’s freaking out. “Oh, shit. I’m dead. I’ve actually died.”

 

“I would yell at you to watch your mouth but…” she sits on the edge of the bed taking his hand. “I’ve missed you, my sweet boy.”

 

Wincing as he reaches for her with tears welling up. “I don’t understand. How is this possible? I thought you were dead.”

 

“Technically, I am dead. There’s a death certificate on your grandfather and I. He’s downstairs with Amber.” She hugs him tightly.

 

“Wait, Pop too. Amber! Is she okay? Baek, was she there? What about the baby?” His mind is going a mile a minute.

 

“She’s okay. The government has it out for her though. She used her code to let us in since the fake one failed and Junmyeon’s was blacklisted. Yixing checked her over before going back to the clinic for more damage control.” Baekhyun is leaning against the wall.

 

“How are you so chill? I’d be a basket case. I am a basket case. That’s your wife and kid.” 

 

“I’m not. They’re not…” Baekhyun starts.

 

“Hey! Wait for me.” Amber comes running up the stairs. “Geez, I can’t run like that. Pop went to check-in. He should be back shortly. Hi, Min! How you feel?”

 

“I don’t know. Talk!” He looks back to Baekhyun.

 

“Minseok, let’s start from the beginning.” Gammy touches his shoulder before moving to the chair Kyungsoo was in. “One thing, remember we love you. Everything that was done was to protect you. Your friends were operating under my instructions. You hear me?”

 

“Yes, ma'am. Just please tell me what’s going on.” He wiggles around on the bed trying to get comfortable. “Myeon, help me? I shouldn’t have laid back down.”

 

“Wait a sec.” Jongin gets up to move the armchair he was sitting in placing it in the corner next to the bed. “Think we can get you in the chair for a bit?”

 

Junmyeon maneuvers Minseok from the bed into the chair careful not to jostle him too much while Jongin brings in more folding chairs. Amber takes the rocking chair by the door with Baekhyun next her. Jongin goes back to where he was, opening a chair. Kyungsoo scoots closer taking his hand. Minseok can only smile as he meets Jongin’s eyes. Jongin looks happy. He’s still uneasy about Kyungsoo, but it’s clear he isn’t what he seemed. 

 

“Do you need anything?” Junmyeon asks.

 

Shaking his head, he looks back to his grandmother. Junmyeon sits next to him and links their fingers, squeezing once. Minseok squeezes back letting him know he’s okay.

 

Gammy cleans her glasses with her apron before putting them back on and looking at Minseok. “Do you remember much of your childhood? Specifically your grandfather's work?” 

 

“I uh, I’m not sure. I still have a hard time on what was real and what’s implanted. I think he worked in the labs?” Minseok asks.

“Yes. He was a scientist. He worked on the vaccines. It wasn’t supposed to be what it is today. It was supposed to help with mental issues, mostly addictions and extreme attachments. When they realized that they had a formula that did away with all emotional attachment your grandfather wanted to shut it down. Sooman was the one who pitched it to the government. You see, he was our friend, but he was bitter. Jealous I picked your grandfather over him. He hid it well for years. Sooman created the matching system thinking he could prevent others from rejection. He planned to use the injections against us in hopes that we would be separated. Pop saw it coming. He made arrangements for us to escape if we were arrested. He built the cabin just before we were taken. We had several contacts still working in the lab. Kyungsoo, Yixing and Amber’s parents were ‘sympathizers’ and shared information with us until they escaped. We have our own little community here. Obviously, that’s how they’re involved. Baekhyun just sort of showed up.” She makes everyone laugh. “We couldn’t get rid of him if we tried.”

 

“Hey, you all love me. I keep it interesting.” Baekhyun’s still laughing. 

 

“I approached Baek when you got close to him in college,” Junmyeon says. “I took a chance. He could have turned me in. Lucky for me, the injections didn’t work for him either. He was struggling to pass his tests and was on the verge of being investigated. So, I brought him here. We taught him how to fake the cure. Kyungsoo and Yixing would alter his results and Chanyeol would give him a placebo injection.”

 

“God, that was how long ago?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Too long!” Amber tells him. 

 

“Hey now, you’re the one who agreed to fake marry me.” He messes up her hair.

 

“Fake? What do you mean fake?” Minseok is confused.

 

“Oops. I forgot we hadn’t gotten that far yet. Basically, Kyungsoo put a fake match in the system so we could avoid the added attention. She’s more like a sister to me than a wife.” He smiles at Amber.

 

“So wait, the baby?” Minseok asks. “Is this why you were so upset?”

 

“No, no. I was upset because I want a baby more than anything, but I didn’t want to pretend. Yixing deserves the right to raise his own child.” Baekhyun shrugs like it’s not a big deal.

 

“Yixing? Amber, you and Yixing?” He’s dumbfounded.

 

“Yup, if that surprises you wait until you see Baek with Chanyeol. Those two are sickeningly cute.” She fake gags. “I’m sorry we lied to you. When you moved in with us, we wanted to tell you, but Gammy thought it best not to.”

 

“Okay, so you pretended to be married to avoid detection. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Yixing work at the clinic. I assume that’s how you all ‘take’ your injections and labs. What are the check-ins for? And why wasn’t I set up with all these fake things?” Minseok asks trying to figure everything out.

 

“Your grandfather organizes rescues of people set for execution,” Kyungsoo speaks up. “You were an issue. You were being watched too closely from day one. That’s why we did it the way we did. I set your execution for nine in the morning knowing we could get the plans together. We were already prepared to get you out before the ECT. Then fucking Lee, sorry Gammy, he had to go and stir the pot. Made everything more difficult. He had the president push the execution to midnight. He knew you were a priority and they’d come. I was able to get a message to Jongin, and he got to Pop. It was Lee’s goons who set off the explosion.”

 

“Wow. How many people have you rescued? Actually, where are we? What about my mother and father?” Minseok rattles off question after question.

 

“Your father will be here tonight if all goes well. That’s the check-in pop was waiting for. There’s a little more to tell you, but I promised to wait for him. As for where we are, we are just outside the wall. Remember the woods no one would go in because it was too treacherous to get through? We made a clearing and built cabins. We get electricity from solar panels and generators. The kids bring gas when they can.” Gammy smiles, proud of the community they’ve built. 

 

“How do you get in and out?” Minseok is still processing everything.

 

“That’s a secret, my boy. Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten everyone. Hello, dear.” Pop kisses Gammy and faces Minseok. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you.”

 

“I feel the same way. I’ve missed you both so much.” Minseok shakes his hand not feeling up to standing again.

 

“Your father should be here soon. He, Yixing, and Chanyeol were just getting to the tunnels. That’s how we do it. Dug a tunnel right under their noses, we did.” Pop’s slapping his knee laughing.

 

Minseok takes a minute to look around the room. All the people he loves crammed into one tiny space talking and laughing together. Jongin and Baekhyun went down to bring coffee and muffins for everyone while they wait for the others to arrive. He’s getting tired and uncomfortable from sitting up for so long but doesn’t want to get back in the bed yet. 

 

Pop continues telling him about the day to day process of the community. How they all work together to grow and harvest crops. He promises to take him to see the farms and greenhouse when he’s able to get around. Minseok is amazed as he listens. This, he thinks, is how life should be. 

 

Yixing comes up the stairs first going right for Amber. He pauses looking to Minseok as if he made a mistake. 

 

“He knows. You’re fine.” Amber tells him.

 

“So then he knows about us too?” Chanyeol comes in next. 

 

“Yup. So what happened.” Baekhyun nods as Chanyeol hugs him planting a kiss on the top of his head. 

 

Yixing and Chanyeol fill everyone in on things at the clinic. Amber is officially on the wanted list even though they tried to claim she had no choice but to enter her code. She could go in for questioning to be cleared but Yixing refuses by saying it’s too dangerous with her being pregnant. Pop tells them she can stay in the community. They are in the process of building more cabins. Baekhyun and Jongin have been cleared and can return to work Monday morning since there is no definitive proof they were involved, and their interviews passed. Kyungsoo apparently filed a fake interview report earlier that morning.

 

Just as Minseok is about to give them his blessing to continue running the shop his father walks in. 

 

“Hello, all. I wanted to deliver supplies quick.” He says to everyone before going to  Minseok. “How do you feel? You look better than you have been considering you’re up.”

 

“I’m okay, just getting tired.”

 

“Can you hang a little longer? I have some important things to tell you.” When Minseok nods, he says, “Let’s get you in bed.”

 

“No, not yet. I’m fine.” Minseok waves everyone off. “Just give me a few. I need a bathroom break.

 

“I’ll help him.” Father takes his arm leading him past everyone.

 

When Minseok is finished and settled back in the chair, Gammy dismisses everyone. “Junmyeon, you stay. He’s going to need you. Everyone else out, please.”

 

Minseok notices his father pull Jongin and Baekhyun aside. He can’t hear anything being said when everyone else is folding up their chairs and chatting as they exit. It seems they were asked to stay as well. Minseok smiles to himself while watching Kyungsoo whispering with Jongin before kissing him to leave. His smile then turns to laughter as Baekhyun points to them and smacks Chanyeol on the back of the head. Chanyeol gets the hint, kissing him goodbye. 

 

“So explain something,” Minseok says when the two take their seats. “How? When did you even get to see them?”

 

“Game night wasn’t exactly game night. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would come to mine and Amber would stay with Yixing. When you moved in, we had to get creative.” Baekhyun laughs.

 

“And yet, you yelled at me.” Minseok laughs with him.

 

“Again, you were being watched too closely. We wanted to tell you. I hated keeping things secret. I was happy you found Myeon again.” Jongin says.

 

“That, and it would’ve made the booty calls easier.” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“Baekhyun! I do not need to know about either of my sons’ sex lives!” Minseok’s father is turning red with embarrassment.

 

“Excuse me? What do you mean either? Are you implying Jongin’s your son?” Minseok stands up too quickly. “Ouch! Damn it!”

 

“Minnie, sit. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Junmyeon’s trying to push him back in the chair.

 

“Did you know?” At Junmyeon’s guilty expression, Minseok loses it. “You all knew he’s my brother. Move! Let me out.”

 

“Minseok, just sit so we can explain. Your father didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” His grandfather reasons with him.

 

“No, I can’t believe this. Move! I can’t.” He’s so angry he breaks down. “It’s one thing to lie to protect me, but this? Just let me go.”

 

“That’s enough! Sit before you hurt yourself.” Gammy takes charge, forcing Minseok back in the chair. “You do not blame them! They had no choice in any of this. Jongin was placed for adoption the day he was born. He had no choice in this either. It was best you didn’t know.” 

 

“Why? It’s bull shit. I had a right to know. I would have been there for him if I knew.” He argues.

 

“Hyung, you were there for me. Do you not remember paying for my tuition? And giving me a job? You weren’t a boss. You were a friend. You were my big brother even when you didn’t know you were one.” Jongin reaches out patting Minseok’s knee. “I know you feel...excluded, but it was to protect us both.”

 

Minseok is still angry but calms enough that his father can tell the story. Minseok’s mother had started the injections before they were perfected. She had a multitude of reactions from them, the most prominent issues being mental. She spent years in and out of the facility undergoing different treatments. 

 

Five years after Mother’s first injection she was deemed ‘cured’ and mentally stable. They decided to try for a baby. When she finally got pregnant, she was ecstatic. Enlisting Gammy for help, she decorated the nursery. For a few years, she was good. Minseok gave her hope and a purpose. His mother truly did love him. Things started to deteriorate around Minseok’s second birthday. She knew the injections were failing but had learned how to fake it. She did well at first. It didn’t last.

 

She got pregnant again when Minseok was four and couldn’t handle it. She went completely crazy and was officially institutionalized. Gammy and Pop wanted to raise Jongin but knew it wasn’t a good idea with Mr. Lee plotting. Mother wouldn’t accept it either. She gave birth in the facility. They all decided it was best to let on the baby didn’t survive and placed him somewhere safe.

 

Mr. Oh worked with father and offered to take Jongin even though his wife was due with their own son a few months later. He said they would raise the child as their own but update father frequently. Father knew he had no better options. They had papers forged saying Jongin was a product of a diseased and was set to be adopted prior to Mrs. Oh’s current pregnancy. Mother still doesn’t know that Jongin is alive.

 

Mother was never quite the same from that point on. Her illness progressed as the years went by until she fully snapped at Minseok’s arrest. Pop had a lot of guilt at how everything went down since he created the vaccine. He’s been working for years to develop an actual cure for his daughter. 

 

Jongin is leaning awkwardly across Junmyeon as he listens so he can hold Minseok’s hand. They all seem to be in shock. Minseok’s anger subsides as he realizes none of them knew the full story. 

 

“So, what happens now? What about Mother? Junmyeon and I are stuck here now. Amber too.” He’s rambling. “Baekhyun, I have documented that the shop goes to you and Jongin. It’s in the safe. Even though I’m pissed with pretty much everyone, I don’t want the shop closed.”

 

“Woah, Minnie slow down. We can figure it all out. Don’t be mad. It was a decision made when we were all young. It’s not their fault or mine.” Junmyeon pleads with him.

 

“You can’t expect me to just get over something like that so quickly. You had a choice in telling me. You were supposed to be friends.” He huffs.

 

“Minseok, we made them keep it from you. Blame your father and I. As for your mother, I think we have something. Kyungsoo and Yixing have been helping me. They really are geniuses. I plan to use Amber now that she’s staying.” Pop tells them.

 

“And that means what? What are you doing with? With?” Jongin struggles. “Mom?”

 

“I’m going to bring her here. I think it’s best for us to leave the sector and move here permanently. Kyungsoo is confident that we can truly cure her. He and Amber tested it on a patient not long ago. Yixing has been monitoring the data. It’s very promising.” Father answers. “Let’s give the kids some privacy. A lot has been thrown at them in a very short time. Minseok. Forgive them and move on. What’s done is done.”

 

“I’ll try. Right now, I’m angry.” He refuses to meet his father’s eyes. 

 

“Give him some time.” Baekhyun says. “I’d be pretty pissed off if I were him too.”

 

They sit in silence. Jongin, Baekhyun and Junmyeon all looking at each other trying to figure out a way to get Minseok to open up again. Knowing he’s acting childish, Minseok picks at his fingers. He will talk to them eventually. Just not today. He needs to process everything before he can fully let go.

 

“Think we can go outside? I haven’t seen the sky in weeks.” Minseok sighs.

 

“How are you going to make it down the steps, Hyung?” Jongin is worried.

 

“I can carry him.” Junmyeon offers.

 

“What about his ribs?” Baekhyun brings up.

 

“I’m not that breakable.” Minseok gets to his feet. “Junmyeon, how do you want to do this?” 

 

“Here, tuck this arm like this. That way your ribs are protected and I don’t get a cast in the face. Good. Okay, this arm over my shoulder. Hi, there,” He pauses pecking Minseok’s lips making him scowl. “Sorry, back to professional. Lean on me. I’ll lift you. Ready? One, two, Three! See, I’ve got you. Baek, door, please.”

 

“I didn’t think that would work.” Jongin follows them down the stairs.

 

“What on earth are you doing?” Gammy yells when she sees them.

 

“Let them go. Myeon has him. They’re fine.” Pop pulls his wife back to him. “Remember those days?”

 

Junmyeon carries Minseok out to the porch. Kyungsoo runs out with a blanket and some throw pillows. He arranges them quickly and nods to Junmyeon. He sets Minseok down carefully in the rocker and sits in the one next to him. Scooting closer, he links their fingers. They sit together quietly watching the sunset until the stars appear.

 

“I could get used to this.” Minseok sighs squeezing his fingers once. 

 

“Good. That’s good. You see that cabin?” He points in front of them. “That’s ours, I built it for us. I mean, if you want.”

 

“If I want. C’mere nerd.” Minseok rolls his eyes pulling him in for a kiss. “Of course I want that. And we would be close to my grandparents.”

 

“My parents are there. Jongin, Baek, Soo, and Yeol share that one when they’re here. I think Amber is going next to us on the other side. We can help her with the baby. Yixing is going to try to go back and forth, but it will be dangerous. I think he’s going to quit the clinic and move here if I’m honest. We have another guy, Jongdae. He was just hired so Soo will still have a partner.” Junmyeon continues filling him in. “Pop could use another doctor too. He cares for everyone here. It’s amazing what your grandparents have done. Although, I think they’re ready to start passing the torch.” 

 

“I think they’ve earned that right. Don’t you?” Minseok asks watching the stars again.

 

“I do. What do you think? Get you healed up a bit more, and maybe we could start taking over some of the responsibilities?” Junmyeon watches him with a smile on his face.

 

“Yup. One thing though. I don’t want to only save those set for execution. If this cure Kyungsoo has works, I want to take down the whole damn thing. I want to fight.” Minseok has never been more sure of anything.

 

“I think Pop is doing a happy dance in there.” They turn their heads to see Pop in the window. He gives them a thumbs up while Gammy shoves him away. She waves before closing the curtains.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Minseok asks before yawning.

 

“Minseok, as long as I’m with you I’m ready for anything. Come on.” He picks him up again. “We can plan our hostile takeover tomorrow.”

 

 “You really are a nerd.” Minseok laughs. “But I love you.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *** Author’s note: Thank you so much for sticking with this until the end. I do hope I did this prompt justice. This is my first fanfic. Technically, I have written before (for another fandom and general writing) but this is the longest one I’ve ever listed for public reading. I’m extremely nervous and have a very low confidence in my writing. That said I would love feedback and constructive criticism. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Z-  
> You’ve helped me more than you know. You have a way of making suggestions without judgment or criticism, and that is simply amazing. Thank you for giving me the confidence to actually go through with posting. 
> 
> And to my S- you’ve always been there pushing me forward with whatever it is I’m doing. Thank you for listening to me whine and complain for the last 3 months (5 years if I’m honest!) I love you!


End file.
